Bonds Reborn
by She-Cat
Summary: Sequel to Ties That Bind. Legolas and Jaisia have returned to Minas Tirith, but something is wrong. 3rd story in the Centaur Chronicles!
1. Default Chapter

Surprise---I'm starting the SEQUEL!! Hope you like…..Elvish in** Bold **print, ok?

Bonds Reborn

Chapter 1--Arrival

Legolas stood at the railing watching the city of Xandir in the distance. Ten years had passed and they'd finally arrived. Legolas didn't like the city all ready and wished he was a thousand miles away, only the thought of poor Sandi kept him going. He wondered if she was even alive or what had happened to her since the kidnapping.

A hand touched his shoulder. "**Little brother, it's past midnight, you should be sleeping. The city will still be here tomorrow,"** Jasia said.

Legolas smiled, now that Jaisia had mastered Elvish she used it often. **"I could not sleep. I have to much on my mind," **he said.

****

"Still you should rest, come on, please?" Jaisia said. She led him down to the hold, once he fell asleep she returned to the deck herself and took up his post. She hadn't said anything to Legolas, but she was worried.

*Meanwhile back In Minas Tirith*

Ill luck seemed to hang over the White City, especially the royal family. A fatal boating accident two years ago had claimed the lives of the last two children of the King and Queen, leaving no heirs. The Queen was deep in mourning and the King was grim and silent.

The party led by Gimli had returned as well a year after the tragedy. They had found no trace of Legolas or the missing princess. It seemed that both had simply disappeared into thin air. King Elessar forbade anyone to speak of the Elf or his lost daughter in his presence again.

Gimli often spent hours on the wall staring off into the distance as if waiting for someone though he never spoke. Most knew of the Dwarf and Elf's close friendship. They respected the Dwarf's privacy and said nothing. 

Quinn was at the King's side constantly, aiding him in any way that he could. He was the only one who dared the King's ill-temper, except the Queen.

One day Arwen entered Aragorn's office with a bittersweet smile on her lips. "Elessar, I must speak to you," she said.

Aragorn looked up and managed to smile back. "What is it, my love?" he asked.

"I am with child," Arwen said softly.

Aragorn went to his wife and hugged her. "I love you, Arwen," he whispered.

"I love you too," Arwen replied. "If it is a girl, she will be called Hope, for she will bring new hope to Minas Tirith."

What ya think? A bit sappy I know, but the action will pick up and answers will be revealed!! R/R please or I'll cry!!!


	2. Into The Dark City

Okay, next part, We've got thunderstorms forecasted for the 15& 16th so I want to get this up, I won't be on computer during a storm. Hey --I need a nice Lullaby in Elvish and Westrin for a later chapter!! Can anyone help me out?! You'll get credit for it!! Thanks!!

Chapter 2--Into the Dark City

Early the next morning Jaisia and Legolas were ready to go into Xandir. Delia handed Legolas a black, hooded cloak. "Use this, lots of slavers in that city and if they get a look at you they'll be after you in a minute. Be careful, both of you, this city is dangerous," she said. "I hope you find the child."

"Thank you, Delia," Legolas said, accepting the cloak.

"Yes, thanks," Jaisia said. She had all ready put on a shirt

Gildren and another sailor rowed then to shore on a flatboat used for cargo. Jaisia and Legolas thanked them then entered the dock area. Even this early people were moving around. Legolas and Jaisia noticed that everyone wore weapons openly, even some of the women.

Stares and whispers followed them as they moved up the street, but they forced themselves to ignore them. It made them both nervous though.

"So where do we start?" Jaisia asked.

"We find a tavern or an inn, that's usually the best place to get information and hear rumors, but let's find one away from the docks," Legolas said.

"All right--hopefully we can find one that has a door I can get through," Jaisia said. "Most of them don't seem too."

After an hour they found one called The Dead Dragon that even had a wide enough door for Jaisia to enter. "Great name," Legolas muttered.

"Oh, yes, charming. Well, after you, brother, dear," Jaisia said.

"Thanks, I think," Legolas grumbled and entered with Jaisia close behind.

The room was crowded and noisy. People shouted for ale and pipeweed smoke filled the room. Serving wenches maneuvered through the crowd with loaded trays.

Legolas' nose crinkled in disgust. "Smells like an Orc den in here," he complained to Jaisia in a whisper. "Some of the patrons even look like Orcs."

Jaisia jumped. "OUCH!!" she yelped and looked around. "Someone just pinched me!!"

"At least I'm not on the receiving end this time," Legolas said then laughed at the unintentional joke.

Jaisia poked him. "Stop sniggering or I'll give you a pinch, sweet cheeks," she whispered. She ended up giggling a little too.

It took them twenty minutes to reach the bar and another ten for the innkeeper to come over to them. "Whatcha need?" he demanded, eying Jaisia.

"A room if you have one on the ground floor that my companion can fit through the door," Legolas said.

"I do, it'll cost ya three silver," the innkeeper said.

Legolas frowned, but gave him the coins. _Thief, the room probably is worth two at the most, _he thought.

The innkeeper handed Legolas the key. "First drink is free," he said. He plonked two ale's on the bar and walked off.

Jaisia picked up a mug and looked into it then made a face. "Yuck, there's a stick in this," she said in disgust and put it down.

"I don't even want to imagine what else is in there," Legolas groaned. "Let's go have a look around, maybe we can find somewhere we can get a decent breakfast."

Jaisia was more then willing so they left the inn together and headed up the street to explore the city. They hadn't gotten halfway up the street when their path was blocked by three big figures……

Trouble starting all ready!! More soon (Providing no storms, if so I'll try to update Friday!!!) LATERS!! R/R peoples!!


	3. Trouble

No Storm!! YAY!!!! I can kill someone now!!! Who should it be??? Kidding, rough night at work…Remember folks, I still need an Elvish lullaby!!! Nasty Language --you are warned--oh yeah-- Disclaimer-Tolkien's--not mine!!!

Chapter 3--Trouble

Jaisia and Legolas stopped short, neither of them wanted to draw attention to themselves, but it seemed like they had no choice.

The three men moved closer. "Ye ain't no proper woman, centaur, maybe yer friend is," one said. He lurched forward. "C'mon sweet, take off that hood and let's have us a look."

Legolas sighed. _By Elbereth, why are humans so damned crude and pushy when they've been drinking? _he thought. He shook his head no.

"Take it off, bitch or are ye ugly?" the Human demanded and lunged at Legolas. 

At the last possible second the lithe Elf stepped aside and the Human's lunge carried him past then into a horse trough with an impressive splash. Several people who were watching laughed.

The other two men sprang forward, yelling. Jaisia punched one hard in the nose, knocking him flat. At the same time Legolas darted up beside her and gave the other a quick kick in the groin. 

The man screeched and fell hard, clutching himself and moaning. "Whore--yer gonna pay for this!!" he groaned out. "I'll make ye scream!!"

Jaisia turned and glared at the man. "Be silent, you bastard before I decide to kick you there as well," she snapped. She stomped her right front hoof threateningly. 

The man paled and obviously decided to do as he was told. Legolas and Jaisia quickly walked off before any of the men recovered enough to stop them.

****

"Not even a sign of any city guards coming to break up the fight, this city is even more dangerous then I imagined," Legolas muttered.

"I have to agree, we must find Sandi and get out of here as soon as possible," Jaisia agreed.

After walking awhile they saw a well-tended tavern called The Traveler's Rest. Jaisia found she could get through the door if she ducked down and could stand straight once they were inside so they went in.

A serving wench took their order then hurried off. This tavern was much different then the other one. It was clean and quieter. As they were eating Legolas frowned. **"That person at the back table has been watching us,"** he whispered. 

Jaisia nodded. "We'll have to stay alert just in case," she said.

Just then the small, cloaked figure stood up and walked over to them. "I would be honored if you would allow me to join you," he said.

"Who are you?" Jaisia asked.

"My name is Lightfingers and I know you, Legolas and Jaisia," the figure said. "I also know why you are here in Xandir." The stranger slowly pulled back his hood to reveal that he was…….

Suspense-Suspense-Suspense!!! So am I living up to my suspense-building up reputation, Jade, everyone? R/R please!!!!!


	4. Friend Or Foe

Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I'll keep going, never fear. You're in for a surprise!!!

Chapter 4--Friend Or Foe

Jaisia and Legolas were shocked when Lightfingers' face was revealed. He was a Hobbit!! He grinned at the look on their faces and sat down.

"What is a hobbit doing here?" Legolas asked.

"Because I love adventuring and travel unlike most hobbits. You might say I acquire things for people and myself," Lightfingers said.

"Meaning you're a thief," Legolas said disdainfully.

"I prefer the term collector myself," Lightfingers said and grinned. He sobered and looked at Legolas. "I fear I took up a challenge that helped an evil person without realizing what he planned."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"I climbed to your window and stole a single arrow at a request from a cloaked man, I knew you were an elf when I saw the arrows. Later I heard about the kidnapping and realized what I'd done. I went back to the mage and overheard them talking about their plans. They'd all ready sent you back to Minas Tirith after bringing the child. The mage said that you were fighting his mind control spell and you were to strong to use in the next part of the plan and they'd sent out someone else to commit the murder," Lightfingers said. "You can be at ease, you didn't murder the prince."

"So it was you who opened the window!" Legolas exclaimed, but he was relieved to know that he hadn't killed Prince Zarion.

"Why didn't you go to Minas Tirith and see King Elessar! You could have told him all you heard and seen. Legolas wouldn't have been banished and accused then!!" Jaisia demanded angrily.

"I was afraid of the mage, necromancers can do terrible things to you. I fled and came back here as fast as possible. I am sorry, but I can help you now. I know this city well and you'll need a guide," Lightfingers said.

"Why should we trust you?" Jaisia demanded.

"Do you have a choice? That necromancer will kill you or worse if he finds you. I have contacts and I know places where you can hide out. Unless you plan to walk right up to the mage's tower and knock," Lightfingers said.

Jaisia and Legolas looked at each other. They knew that the strange Hobbit was right. They needed help. "All right," Jaisia said. "But if you betray us be warned that I will kill you if Legolas doesn't first."

Lightfingers shrugged. "That's fair enough--besides I'm not going to betray you so I have nothing to worry about," he said. "Where were you planning to stay?"

"We have a room at The Dead Dragon," Jaisia said.

Lightfingers made a face. "Yuck, you'll have to fight of vermin with a club there if someone doesn't slit your throats for whatever you carry. I know a better place then that. He's a friend of mine and even you'll be able to get in, Jaisia," he said. "I'll take you there now if you like."

Jaisia glanced at Legolas who nodded. "All right, let's go," she said. They stood and followed Lightfingers from the tavern. He led the way to a large house and knocked. 

A well-dressed man opened the door. "Well, you're back and with friends," he remarked.

"Hello Kyle, my friends need a place to stay. Is the guest house empty?" Lightfingers asked.

"It is and they're welcome to it, come in, come in. Lightfingers friends are my friends," Kyle said, opening the door wide. The three of them went inside and Kyle closed the door behind them.

I thought Lightfingers was a perfect addition to this… You guys agree? R/R please!!!!


	5. Fireside Chat

More, anyone? All right, you asked for it…

Chapter 5--Fireside Chat

Kyle led them into a luxuriously furnished study. "Please be seated," he said graciously. "I'm sorry I have no suitable seats for you, lady. Can I have a servant bring you a cushion?" 

Jaisia laid down on the soft carpeting. "No, thank you, my lord. I'm fine," she said.

A young girl brought out refreshments and left when everyone was served. Kyle took a sip from his goblet. "I fear Lightfingers left it to me to tell you some things. He has been watching for you and so have I. I was able to monitor your progress with my scrying crystal, unfortunately so can the necromancer. I started shielding you just before you arrived so he will not be able to do so anymore, at least for awhile, but I am weaker then he is so he will be able to again eventually," he said.

Legolas tensed. "So you're a mage as well," he said.

"Be at ease, Legolas. I am a white mage. I do not practice the foul magic that he does; I am a healer and scholar more then anything. This city was not always like this. But the necromancer somehow gained control and it became what you see now," Kyle said.

"What does this have to do with us?" Jaisia asked.

"He has the princess of Gondor, does he not?" Kyle asked. "He wants power and I believe he plans to get control of the White City through her."

"We came here to save her, but I fear we may be to late," Legolas said. "She was two and a half when she was taken, now she's nearly thirteen."

"It may not be to late though it will be dangerous--most of all for you, master elf. He has all ready overcome your will once. If he finds out you are in Xandir he will have you killed or captured. Believe me when I say that you do not want to be in his hands, alive nor dead. Necromancers perform many experiments and you do not want to be involved in any of them," Kyle said ominously. 

Legolas shuddered. "Then what can we do? I will not leave Sandi here, not after coming all this way," he said.

"You must be stronger then you ever believed you could be, Legolas and the same goes for you, Jaisia. You will both face your deaths, but if you succeed you will be stronger then ever," Kyle said. He leaned forward, eyes grim and serious. "Despite the danger you will have to face him." 

Lightfingers nodded. "You stand on the edge of a cliff and you must jump or back off," he said. "No one will be able to help you. There is no way they will get here in time."

"I can not interfere further then I have. He will destroy me if I do and he finds out," Kyle said. "You may sleep here in safety and comfort tonight. Tomorrow you must go. The servants will show you both to your rooms."

Sensing the conversation was over, Legolas and Jaisia didn't argue. They followed the servants from the room.

"Do they have a chance, master?" Lightfingers asked.

Kyle sighed. "A very slim one, my apprentice, we can only hope they will be strong enough to face him and resist his will," he said. "I want you to go with them and help them anyway you can, but be careful."

Lightfingers bowed. "I will be, master," he said and left to get some rest himself.

Kyle was left alone where he spent the night staring into the flames and thinking of all that had happened. He wondered what fate would bring……..

Drum Roll!!! Action picks up in the next chapter!!! R/R all!!!!!!!!! Lullaby someone!!! Heeelppp!1!!!!!


	6. Cast Into Darkness

Okay folks--on with the fun!! So you like my hobbit? 

Chapter 6--Cast Into Darkness

Early the next morning Jaisia, Legolas and Lightfingers joined Kyle for a lavish breakfast. The hobbit ate more then anyone, reminding Legolas of Pippin. He smiled slightly at the memory.

"I am sorry that I can not help you further, but I am the last of my order and I am not strong enough to fight him alone. I wish you the best of luck. Come here when you get the princess. I can help you get back to Minas Tirith safely," Kyle said.

"Thank you, we will," Legolas said. The three of them left Kyle's house and headed up the street. "So where are we going?" Legolas asked.

"To talk to some people, but first we need to pick up some things for bribes, that will make it easier," Lightfingers said. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

They had just entered the marketplace when Legolas spotted the six guards. "Looks like trouble," he muttered. He looked toward Lightfingers, only to find he was nowhere in sight.

Jaisia had noticed as well. "Just act natural, we don't know that they're after us," she said. The words had barely left her mouth when the six men headed right towards them.

"You were saying?" Legolas asked.

"Whoops, company," Jaisia said.

"Aye, this is a whoops if I ever saw one," Legolas said.

Shoppers scattered quickly out of the patrol's way as they approached. They stopped in front of Jaisia and Legolas. "You are under arrest, come quietly and you will not be harmed," one said.

"We've committed no crime," Legolas said.

"Resisting arrest is a crime," the guard smirked nastily.

"Is being ugly a crime? Because if it is you've broken it six times all ready," Jaisia said sweetly.

The guard's face reddened at the insult and reddened even more when several people nearby snickered at Jaisia' comment. "Enough!! Will you come quietly or must we take you by force?" he demanded.

Neither Legolas nor Jaisia wanted to hurt any guards, but Kyle's warning about being captured rang in their minds. **"Legolas, on my back--hurry!!" **Jaisia ordered. She turned and ran the minute Legolas obeyed. She hadn't taken two steps before she let out a startled cry and fell heavily. Legolas was flung off and hit his head then everything went black as he lost consciousness.

Lightfingers cursed vilely under his breath as he watched the guards take the Elf and Centaur away. He hid in the alley and began to try to think of a way to help the Elf and Centaur before it was to late. He and Kyle had not expected this to happen. 

**Meanwhile**

The necromancer smirked triumphantly as the guards captured the Elf and Centaur. Soon they would both be secured in his dungeon, no longer a threat and at his mercy. He planned to show none to either of them. "You were fools to come here looking for the girl and now you'll both suffer for it!!" he vowed.

Muhahahahaha!!! Captured and in my power!! R/R please!!!!


	7. Revelations

Doesn't look good, does it? Well--here's another chapter….

Chapter 7--Revelations

Aragorn hurried up the stairs, muttering curse words under his breath as he headed for Quinn's chambers. He needed to speak to his advisor before the council meeting that afternoon. He came to the chamber Quinn used and raised his hand to knock then he heard a strange voice. Something told him to listen so he put his head close to the door.

"I can not get that fool to change the bounty to dead or alive, Master Darrin!" Quinn complained.

"You do not have too, I have the elf and centaur in my dungeon. I will take care of them," Darrin said. "They are no longer a threat. He will never know that you let the two men that abducted the elf into the grounds. The princess now thinks as I wish her too. She is eager to take her place on the throne."

"That bitch is carrying a whelp again! What if it is a boy?!" Quinn said.

"You worry to much, you had no trouble arranging the fatal boating accident. A baby will be even easier to dispose of; there are many things an infant can die from. We will only have a problem if it is a boy instead of a girl," Darrin said.

"What about that damned elf?" Quinn demanded.

"I will try to gain control of his will again, if I can not then I will find other uses for him. The centaur I have no interest in controlling, but she will also be useful. Continue serving your king as his loyal subject," Darrin said and the mirror went black.

Aragorn fought back a curse and his hands clenched in rage. The man who'd been at his side was a traitor! He was helping another take his throne and worse he was responsible for the murder of his sons! He wanted to break the door down and throttle the treacherous worm! _No, I will be subtle for now, _he thought and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Quinn called.

"It's King Elessar, I would speak with you in my audience chamber in twenty minutes, it is urgent," he called.

"Gladly, my liege, I will be down shortly," Quinn said.

Aragorn returned to his audience chamber and gave some orders to his guards, sending one to fetch Gimli. He was sitting on his throne as calm as could be when Quinn entered.

Quinn approached the throne and bowed. "Good day, my liege and how is Queen Arwen?" he asked.

"She is tired and is taking a nap in our chambers right now," Aragorn said.

"Ahh, well, how may I serve you, King Elessar?" Quinn asked.

"I have heard distressing rumors that there may be a traitor in my castle," Aragorn said.

"That is terrible news! Who do you suspect?" Quinn asked.

"YOU!!!" Aragorn snapped and gestured. Two guards stepped out and seized Quinn's arms. "Who is Darrin and where is my daughter, Legolas and Jaisia?"

"I know not what you speak of! I know nothing about your daughter's whereabouts or the elf and centaur's!! Sire, you are upset and I understand. I am no traitor," Quinn said.

Aragorn slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne. "LIAR!! I should have your tongue cut from your mouth!!!" he bellowed. "I heard every word you said! I was outside for awhile before I actually knocked!!"

Quinn looked into Aragorn's eyes and he knew then that the King was telling the truth. "I-I-I--" he stammered.

Aragorn leaned forward, gray eyes ice-cold. "You will tell me or pay the consequences," he said. "Do not try to lie to me, you murdered my sons and I can barely keep from taking your head from your shoulders. Now tell me everything."

Quinn swallowed hard and began to speak……

Surprise!! You like the twist? R/R!! pretty please!!


	8. Captured

Glad the last chapter cleared things up a bit…. Here's some more…

Chapter 8--Captured

Legolas groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. It was dark and cold. He could faintly see the heavy wooden door to the cell and he was alone. He tried to move and found he was chained tightly against the wall, unable to move. "Jaisia?" he called. There was no answer. "I hope she's all right," he muttered.

The cell door opened and a familiar man in black robes entered the cell. He studied Legolas like he was just an unusual animal. "You should have stayed away," he said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Darrin."

"I do not care who you are, what have you done with Jaisia?" Legolas demanded.

"I don't care to tell you and you are in no position to make demands. I intend to take control of your will again. Perhaps you will be my assassin. You could remove the king and queen of Minas Tirith for me," Darrin said.

"Nay, I will not," Legolas said defiantly.

Darrin shook his head disapprovingly. "You are forgetting that you have no choice or say," he remarked. He walked forward until he was only inches away from the Elf. "No one can help you, elf. The king who you thought was your friend has ordered your capture. I swear this to you, if you cannot be brought under my control by a spell or your vow to serve me you will never see daylight again. You will rot in this cell for however long you can survive," he hissed. He turned and left. The door slammed shut ominously behind him, leaving Legolas alone in the dark.

***LATER***

Jaisia paced back and forth, dragging the chain that bound her hind legs. She was afraid of what the evil mage would do to them. She wished Legolas were in her cell so she'd at least know that he was all right.

Just then the door opened and the mage walked in. "I hope you are comfortable," he sneered. "I am Darrin."

Jaisia lunged at him, only to find that she couldn't reach him. "YOU BASTARD!! What have you done with Legolas?!" she raged.

"That is not your concern. I would worry about your fate if I were you. I have many experiments that I need a test subject for, until later, my lady," Darrin said. Laughing, he left the cell and closed the door.

Darrin was quite pleased with himself as he walked up toward his library, eager to see if there were any potions that required anything from an Elf or Centaur. He would start trying to break the Elf's will tomorrow. He looked forward to the challenge.

***MEANWHILE BACK IN THE WHITE CITY***

Gimli and Aragorn exchanged grim, worried looks when Quinn finished his story. The advisor waited fearfully for his fate to be announced. He didn't have to wait long.

"Take him away, he is under arrest for aiding in murder and kidnapping AND treason!!!" Aragorn ordered. The two guards dragged the protesting, pleading man out of the room. "Fool, I blamed Legolas for something that he was forced to do and something he didn't do!" he groaned.

"All of us are sometimes deceived, there is nothing to do now but correct it as best you can. You owe Legolas an apology," Gimli said.

"And I owe one to you for putting you in the middle. I am sorry, Gimli, now how can we help Legolas and Jaisia when their so far away?" Aragorn mused.

"Perhaps Lilith could help us, she is very wise," Gimli suggested.

"A wonderful idea, we will leave as soon as we are packed. I must find a way to help my friends after I did something this foolish!!" Aragorn said. They hurried from the room to prepare for their journey……

I don't know if I'll add Gimli or Aragorn yet…. R/R peoples!!!


	9. Trials of the Spirit

Sorry that there was no new chapter for so long--was gone all weekend…thanks for being patient…

Chapter 9--Trials Of The Spirit

Legolas heard the door to the cell creak open and raised his head to see Darrin with two guards. He glared at the mage. His hate and disgust was obvious. 

Darrin just laughed. "I no longer need to have you under my control, elf, but I will see you cringing at my feet," he said.

Legolas spat in the mage's direction defiantly, the only gesture he was capable of. "I will never cringe before you, I'll die first!" he retorted. 

"Take him to the torture chamber. Let's see how strong he truly is," Darrin ordered. "Be cautious, he's a clever one."

The two guards came over to Legolas and undid the shackles that held him against the wall. Holding his upper arms they dragged him forward.

Darrin smiled coldly and turned. "Bring him," he ordered and left the cell. He led the way to the torture chamber. He examined the various instruments of pain then shook his head. "I believe we shall start simple." He gestured to some hanging shackles. "Secure him there."

Legolas struggled as the shackles were clamped tightly around his wrists, but it was no use. He was suspended a foot from the floor, putting his weight painfully on his wrists and shoulders.

Darrin looked around. "Now where is he? Orin!! I have work for you!!" he called.

Legolas stared as the ugliest Human he'd ever seen entered the chamber. His face was scarred. He had only one ear and his eyes moved independently of each other. He had few teeth and those he did have were yellow and rotting.

"Yes, master, you have a guest for Orin?" the man fawned.

"Yes, my loyal one," Darrin said. "I want you to break his spirit, but not kill him or mar his beauty, understand?"

"Orrin understands, yes, he does, master," Orin said. He went over to stand in front of Legolas. "A pretty elf, very pretty. Orin will like working on you, yes he will."

Legolas couldn't hide a shudder of disgust. He didn't want the ugly thing even close to him.

"Don't worry, master, Orin won't fail, no, no, Orin have him trained very good, master," Orin said.

"I know; I have business else where. The guards will return him to his cell in two hours, remember my instructions," Darrin said. "Do not break to easily, Legolas Greenleaf. I know you are strong willed." He turned and left the torture chamber.

"We start with lashes, we do, see how well you tolerate pain, pretty one then next time we try more interesting things we do," Orin said. He picked up a whip and headed toward Legolas, eyes gleaming cruelly……

**SHUDDERS** Orrin is a nasty little toad, isn't he? R/R please!!!!!!


	10. Defiance

All right, folks--bit of torture in this part------

Chapter 10--Defiance 

Orin moved behind Legolas and snapped the whip loudly. "This will hurt, pretty one, yes, it will. Orin knows how to inflict pain without permanent damage--yes he does," he said. He tore at Legolas' shirt, baring his back.

Legolas forced himself to stay relaxed and show no fear. "Get it over with," he said. He fought back a gasp when Orin touched his back.

"Orin hates to mar such soft skin, he does, but Orin obeys the master--always. Now begin we do, yes," he said. He brought the lash down across Legolas' shoulders.

It hurt; it burned. The lash rose and fell brutally, ripping into his skin. Legolas bit his lip so hard he could taste blood, but he didn't scream.

Finally it stopped and Orin walked around in front of him. "Strong and defiant, you are, pretty one. But Orin will break you, he will," he said. He put the whip aside and went over to a brazier where several irons heated in the hot coals. He picked one up and returned to Legolas. Grabbing Legolas' left ankle, Orin pressed the red-hot iron to the bottom of the Elf's foot.

Legolas tried to jerk away, but couldn't. He clenched his jaw so hard to keep from screaming he thought it would break then Orin put the iron against the bottom of his other foot. A cry slipped free before Legolas stopped it.

"Better, pretty one, better, scream for Orin then Orin will stop the pain, he will," Orin said. He walked behind Legolas and began applying the hot iron to his back, thighs and legs.

Finally Legolas couldn't bear the pain any longer, but he still managed to keep from screaming. He went limp as he lost consciousness.

"Let him hang there for the last half hour, Orin will continue next time master brings the pretty one to Orin, yes," Orin said. He put the iron back and left the chamber.

Legolas woke up back in his cell, chained against the wall. The pressure of the wall against the burns and cuts on his back hurt them horribly. His feet hurt nearly as bad. He groaned and closed his eyes, trying to forget the pain. He wondered if Jaisia was all right.

**MEANWHILE**

Jaisia winced as the overseer's whip cut into her back and pulled with all her strength. Finally the heavy load began to move. She had never felt so ashamed, harnessed to a wagon like a common horse!! She didn't dare resist. The hateful mage, Darrin, had made it clear that Legolas would be punished in her stead if she didn't obey. She pulled the load of wood up the street and was yanked to a stop.

Other slaves unloaded the wagon then Jaisia was taken back for another load. The day seemed endless, but finally she was returned to her cell and chained up again.

Darrin entered the cell. "The overseer tells me you are a very useful creature, my dear. He has asked to have use of you tomorrow. I agreed, of course. Remember if you cause no trouble the elf will not suffer any more," he said. "Perhaps when I feel he is more obedient I will let him join the other slaves," he smirked.

Jaisia glared after the mage as he left the cell and the door closed. "I'll kill you for all I and Legolas suffered. I swear it," she vowed silently.

Like it? Hate It? R/R please!!!!!


	11. Dark Plots

Sorry about the mixed up chapters once again everyone--I'll try not to do that again…Forced suicide in this, just so you know!!!

Chapter 11--Dark Plots

After leaving the dungeon Darrin went straight to the room where he cast his magic. He stood exactly in the center of the room. _Now to remove a liability and an obstacle, _he thought. He began to chant softly.

Quinn sat in his cell, staring at the wall. He knew he was doomed. He was to be executed in two days and he had no way to escape. The king refused to show any mercy even though he'd begged. Suddenly he froze, hearing a voice in his mind. "Darrin?" he asked.

__

Yes, it's me, you were careless and the king caught you. What did you tell him? Darrin demanded.

"Only a little and nothing about the girl, help me get out!!" Quinn pleaded.

__

LIAR!!! You told him the girl believes that her life was in danger because of the king and queen. You told him I told her that they planned to dispose of her and I saved her life. Now it will be even harder for her to regain her status of heir. You must pay!!! Darrin said and struck.

Quinn's eyes widened in horror as his hands pulled off his robe without his direction and began tearing a long strip from it. He then stepped onto a stool and tied one end around a rafter in the low ceiling. He tied the other end around his neck. He tried to regain control of his actions, but couldn't. He couldn't speak either. He straightened up and kicked away the stool. The last thing he heard was Darrin's cruel laughter then all went black.

A guard found him dead several hours later, hanging from the rafter and ran to report the suicide to his commander. The execution would no longer be needed. The doomed advisor had taken his life.

Darrin sighed wearily. Now his work would be harder because of that fool of an advisor. At least he was out of the way now. He would tell the girl about this later tonight then would send her back to Gondor on the fastest ship he had in the morning. She would be there in a year; it took at least eight or nine to get to Gondor from Xandir on a merchant ship because they made so many stops.

There was one more thing he had to do. He picked up a crystal and spoke softly into it. "Are you there, my spy?" Darrin asked.

"I am here, it's safe to talk. How may I serve you, master?" the spy asked.

"The queen carries another brat. It will get in the way. There must be no other possible heirs to the throne of Minas Tirith, take care of it," Darrin ordered.

"The child will never draw it's first breath, master," the spy said. "I swear it."

Darrin broke contact and walked wearily to his chambers to rest. He would talk to the princess later.

**MEANWHILE**

A servant finished making the queen a pot of tea and went to fetch a cup and saucer. She did not spot someone drop a pinch of herbs into the teapot. She put everything onto the tray and carried it upstairs to the queen and king's chamber.

Arwen drank several cups of the tea then laid down to rest. She woke late that night screaming in pain. Aragorn tried to help her, but could do nothing. She had lost the baby and both parents' hearts filled with grief.

I'm sorry--I had too do it!!! Now you see how evil and ruthless this mage is!!! R/R please!!!


	12. Shamaness' Wisdom

Okay, everyone, here we go. Thanks for reading…

Chapter 12--Shamaness' Wisdom

Aragorn was grim and silent when he joined Gimli the next morning. He mounted his stallion and gave Gimli a sharp look when he struggled onto his pony without argument. "You refused to ride under any circumstance when I sent you out to find Legolas," Aragorn said.

"I didn't want to move quickly then," Gimli said. "Legolas is my friend and I did not want to arrest him." The Dwarf faced Aragorn proudly.

Aragorn smiled reluctantly. "Fair enough, let us hurry," he said. They urged their mounts to a gallop and rode towards the Centaur village. Both of them hoped Lilith could help them find where Legolas was.

They rode hard and fast each day. They arrived in the village without trouble on the way. Dismounting they started forward. They were startled when Kai blocked their way.

"Where is my sister? I must know," Kai demanded.

"We are sure she's with Legolas, but we need to talk with Lilith, Kai. It's urgent," Aragorn said.

My sire and dam are very upset about Jaisia and Legolas being gone so long. I wanted her and my brother to be here for the birth. My twin colts are ten years old and haven't even met their aunt and uncle," Kai said. "Have you returned to capture Legolas?"

"No, we've discovered Legolas is innocent, but we fear they are both in trouble. Please Kai, we need to talk to Lilith," Aragorn said.

"Legolas was your friend, you should have believed he was in the first place, but I will take you to Lilith," Kai said. He led them to Lilith's shelter and gestured for them to enter.

Lilith gestured for them to sit and they did. "So you finally have come to your senses, king of Gondor?" she snorted.

"Yes, I realize what a fool I was, Legolas did take Sandi, but he was magically controlled. It wasn't his fault. We know where they are. It's a city called Xandir," Aragorn said.

"I do not know it, I am sorry, but I do know that right now the best thing you can do is return to Minas Tirith. You should not be here. The chieftain and chieftess are very angry about all of this. Leave now while you can," Lilith said. "Trust my visions, it is futile to go after Legolas and Jaisia. Trust the elf now like you should have before," Lilith said.

Aragorn flushed, but he knew he deserved the reprimand. He should have trusted Legolas, if he had the elf would not be in danger and neither would Jaisia. He nodded then he and Gimli left the shelter.

When they emerged they found Kai, Tyon, Valinar and Isolanthe waiting for them. None of them looked pleased to see them. Valinar stared straight into Aragorn's eyes. "Get out and do not return unless my daughter and Legolas are with you. If they are killed then this alliance will be dissolved and we will have nothing more to say to you or do with you," he said. Turning Tyon, Isolathe and Valinar galloped off. 

"Father means it, Aragorn. I like you and Gimli, but if Jaisia and Legolas do not return I will never forgive you," Kai said and galloped after his family.

Aragorn and Gimli left the village, aware of how fragile the alliance and friendship with the Centaurs had become. All they could do was wait and hope Legolas and Jaisia would return safely…..

Hooo, Boy!!! Hell hath no fury like a angry Centaur!!! R/R please!!!!


	13. Sentenced

Okay everyone; here we go again. I'm delighted all of you are enjoying this so much!! I'll try to keep it up well!!!!

Chapter 13--Sentenced

Darrin entered the torture chamber and walked up to Legolas. He peered into the Elf's blue eyes. They were distant and empty. A full year had passed and the Elf 's spirit refused to be broken. Orin's tortures no longer were of any use. The Elf simply retreated into himself before the torture even began. Nothing could bring him out of his trance once he'd went into it.

"Orin is sorry, master, Orin tries very hard, but the pretty one is strong, very strong," Orin whined.

"SHUT UP!!!" Darrin bellowed. Suddenly he was annoyed by Orin's whining. "Get out of my sight!!"

Orin bowed then fled from the torture chamber without a backwards glance. The door slammed shut behind him.

Darrin glared at the Elf and waited. Finally awareness came back into Legolas' eyes and he blinked. "Think you're clever, don't you, elf? Well, I'm done with you," he growled. "You have two days to live then you will be taken to the center of this city and burned alive." 

"If you think I shall beg you for mercy then you're a bigger fool then I thought, mage!" Legolas retorted defiantly.

Darrin's face actually turned purple with rage. "Take this filth back to his cell!!" he yelled and stormed from the chamber.

Legolas laughed. He'd made the mage angry and he was glad. He sincerely hoped the bastard choked on his rage.

The guards took Legolas back to his cell, chained him back to the wall then left him alone. Legolas sighed wearily. _Burned alive, I wish I could make my peace with Aragorn first and I wish I knew what had happened to Jaisia, _he thought.

Jaisia looked up, eyes fiery with hate when Darrin entered the cell. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"I wanted you to know that your beloved elf will be burned alive in two days. Don't worry, my dear. You will have the best view of all and you will join him in death soon enough," Darrin mocked. Laughing, he left the cell.

Tears filled Jaisia's eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "No, Legolas, I'm sorry that I can't help you," she whispered. "I love you, little brother. I wish I could say good-bye."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Legolas' eyes glazed over in sleep then a grating noise jolted him awake. He gasped when a stone in the floor slid aside to reveal a Dwarf!!!

"Keep quiet, elf," the Dwarf ordered. "Lightfingers hired us to get you and the centaur out of here." He climbed out of the opening, followed by four more Dwarves. Pulling out several different tools, the first Dwarf went to work on the shackles that bound Legolas to the wall.

Hurray!! The Calvery arrives at last!! R/R everyone!!!!!


	14. Freedom And A Surprise

Time to move on.. Everyone enjoying the ride? (I am!)

Chapter 14--Freedom And A Surprise

The last shackle clicked open and the Dwarf grunted in triumph. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"To get far away from here? Aye, I'll crawl if I must," Legolas said.

"Follow me then," the Dwarf directed and headed for the opening in the floor. "I'll go first, you follow me and the others will be right behind you."

"What about my companion? I must not leave her," Legolas said.

"We aren't, the others are getting her as we speak," the Dwarf said. He dropped into the opening. "Move your arse, elf before someone comes."

Legolas followed and so did the other Dwarves slid the stone back into place, hiding the opening. Legolas shivered a little. He still hated to be in caves or underground. Luckily it didn't take long before they emerged from the tunnel.

Legolas looked around him curiously. He realized they were in a building. "Where is this place?" he asked. 

"A warehouse by the docks, you'll leave here on a fast ship and be back in Gondor within a year. It'll be much faster then traveling on a merchant ship which must make many stops," the Dwarf said.

Legolas would have asked more, but clattering hoof prints interrupted him. He turned to see Jaisia rushing towards him. "Sweet cheeks!! You're all right!!" she cried. She hugged him fiercely.

Legolas blushed at the nickname, especially when some of the Dwarves snickered. He still returned the hug just as furiously. "I'm glad to see you, Jaisia. I feared you were dead," he said.

"No, but we're both alive and free, thanks to these good dwarves," Jaisia said. **"I was afraid for you, my soul-brother."**

Legolas gave her a puzzled look. **"What do you mean, soul-brother?" **he asked.

"Never mind that for now, I'll explain later. We have to go back to Minas Tirith," Jaisia said. She looked a little uncomfortable. 

Legolas frowned then nodded. "Very well," he agreed. He'd talk to her about it later.

The Dwarves led them to a ship where Lightfingers was waiting for them. "Good, you're safe," he said. He tossed the Dwarves a fat pouch. "It took forever to dig to you."

"How long were we in that dungeon?" Jaisia demanded.

"Oh, just a year," Lightfingers shrugged.

"A YEAR!!!!" Jaisia yelled before Legolas could.

"Easy, you're out now, we have to get out of Xandir for all our sakes," Lightfingers said.

"What about Sandi?" Legolas demanded.

"She left for Minas Tirith a year ago," Lightfingers said casually.

This time Legolas reacted first. "WHAT?!!!" he shouted.

Lightfingers sighed and rolled his eyes as if asking the heavens for patience. 

**MEANWHILE**

A servant rushed into the audience chamber and bowed to the King and Queen. "My king, my queen, there is some one here on what she claims is a very urgent and personal matter," he said.

"Very well, show her in," Aragorn said. 

The servant bowed and left the room. He led a figure in a hooded cloak into the room.

"What is it you wish to speak to us about?" Aragorn asked. "Do we know you?"

"Yes and no, sire," the woman said. She dropped back her hood to reveal herself as a young girl with raven hair and steel-gray eyes. 

Aragorn stared as if he'd seen a ghost and Arwen's face lost all color. _No, it can't be, but it is!!! _Aragorn thought stunned.

"Hello, mother and father," the girl said.

Muhahahahaha!! Got ya didn't I!!! R/R-- please!!


	15. Homecoming

All right, I'm leaving for Alpena early Friday, Thursday I'm packing so unless I get everything done this will be the last chapter until Tuesday….Sorry bout that!!!!

Chapter 15--Homecoming

"Sandi, oh, my child!" Arwen gasped. "I thought I'd never see you again." She stood and went to hug Sandi, but she drew back.

"Please, not yet. I'm not sure of my feelings right now," Sandi said. She looked at Aragorn. "Master Darrin told me a lot of things about you."

"What he told you was a lie, we love you and when you disappeared we hunted for you, but it was as if you'd vanished. The mage had you taken away from us. I found out the plot through my advisor who'd betrayed me and was helping him," Aragorn said.

Sandi shifted nervously. "I'm not sure who to believe, the stories are completely different. I'm scared and confused," she said. "I'm tired, may I please have someplace to rest for awhile?" she asked.

"Of course, we can talk later," Aragorn said. He had a servant show her to a guest room. Once Sandi was in the room a cold smile spread across her lips. _The master was right; he believes my confused child act. I will be able to play them like puppets, _she thought.

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged hopeful smiles. Perhaps things would be better and they would get their daughter back. It would be perfect if Legolas and Jaisia were here. Aragorn frowned at the thought. There had to be some way to help them.

**MEANWHILE**

Kai wandered through the village feeling very serene. He went to Lilith's shelter. He entered when she gave him permission. "It's happened at last," he said.

"So Jaisia is finally feeling the bond you started feeling several months ago," Lilith remarked.

"Yes, I knew she would, they're free and on their way back. I can sense it," Kai said.

Lilith shook her head. "A soul bond between two centaurs and a two-legger, I did not think it was possible. There will be much to do later," she said.

"I just hope Legolas can accept this. It is a powerful and demanding oath we must take between the three of us," Kai said.

"I am sure he will," Lilith said. "First the other problem must be solved then we will deal with this one."

The ship left and set sail for Gondor at dawn. Legolas and Jaisia watched Xandir fade in the distance without regret. They were glad to leave that foul place. 

Lightfinger's came up to them, bearing an armload of familiar possessions. "I think you two will need these," he said.

"Our weapons!! How did you get them?" Jaisia asked. 

"Lady Jaisia--I am a collector and I know how to get into places that are supposed to keep people out," Lightfingers said haughtily then grinned.

"You are a very unusual hobbit, Master Lightfingers," Legolas remarked.

Lightfingers bowed jokingly. "You flatter me, Sir Elf," he teased. All three of them laughed, enjoying the release from tension.

There, tried to avoid a cliffhanger this time--I'll put up more as soon as I can!!! R/R please!!!!


	16. The Return

Hiya--I'm BAAAACK!!!! Had a good trip too. Thanks for your patience all, here we go!!

Chapter 16--The Return

Jaisia paused on a low hill overlooking Minas Tirith then looked over her shoulder at Legolas who was on her back. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded. "I must try to make my peace with Aragorn," he said. 

Jaisia nodded and galloped toward the city gate. When they entered the city Legolas expected the guards at the gate to arrest him immediately, but they let them pass. All to soon they came to the castle. 

Two guards came up as Legolas slid down from Jaisia's back. "I would like to speak to King Elessar," Legolas said.

"Very well, come," a guard said and led them to the throne room. Aragorn and Arwen were both seated on their thrones, staring at him.

Legolas squared his shoulders and walked toward the King and Queen. Five feet from the thrones Legolas fell to one knee in a low, respectful bow. He rarely did that unless there were others around that would see it.

Jaisia bowed politely too and waited.

"You may both rise," Aragorn said. When they did so Aragorn stood and walked over to Legolas then stared into his eyes.

The steady gaze made Legolas nervous, but he forced himself not to look away.

"So you've finally decided to return?" Aragorn frowned. His gaze softened and he smiled. "I'm glad, I have missed your company, my friend." He laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed gently. "That goes for you too, Jaisia."

Legolas let out a breath that he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "Aragorn, Arwen, I am sorry--I-I didn't want to-" he began.

"No need to apologize, indeed it is I who should be apologizing. I found out what happened. Quinn was helping this mage, he betrayed me. I know everything. I am so very sorry for all of it. You and Jaisia would not have suffered if I had trusted you as I should have," Aragorn said.

Arwen rose and came over. "We have all suffered. I have lost all of our sons plus one that never got a chance to draw breath. The friendship between Elessar and you can be brought back even though they can not be," she said softly. Tears glimmered in her dark eyes.

Legolas felt her pain and hugged her. "I am sorry for your pain," he said.

Arwen returned the hug then pulled back. "Sandi returned a year ago and now you and Jaisia have returned as well. We can start again," she said.

"I fear something was done to Sandi, Arwen," Legolas said uncertainly.

"We've cleared that all ready. She knows that this mage lied to her and she has been reinstated as heir to the throne of Minas Tirith. All is well, Legolas," Arwen said.

"That's right, welcome home, Legolas and Jaisia, everything is back the way it should be now," Aragorn said.

Legolas nodded in acceptance, but he wondered if all was truly all right.

What ya think? You guys like? R/R!!! PLEASE!!!!


	17. The Celebration

Hi--here's another chapter--thanks for reviewing!!

Chapter 17--The Celebration

Legolas stood by a large pillar and watched the crowded ballroom without much interest. The ball was to welcome Jaisia and Legolas back, but he hated formal gatherings. He saw Jaisia talking to Arwen and saw Arwen laugh. He smiled to himself.

"So why are you standing here all alone, sweet cheeks?" a gruff voice asked.

"Because I wish to, fuzzy," Legolas retorted and smiled down at Gimli.

"It's good you're back, Legolas, my friend. I've missed you sorely," Gimli said.

"And I you, but it's over now," Legolas said.

"I suppose, the heir to the throne has returned and has been formally chosen. Still I feel something is wrong about all this," Gimli muttered.

Legolas was startled. He had the same misgivings as Gimli. "I fear the same," he admitted.

"Here comes the princess," Gimli muttered.

The Dwarf and Elf bowed as Sandi came up to them. She looked lovely in a white silk gown with a gold tiara on her head. 

"Good evening, Princess Sandi," Gimli said politely.

"And to you, Master Dwarf," Sandi replied. She looked at Legolas. "I am pleased you and Lady Jaisia have returned. I want you to know that I do not blame you for all that happened. It was the mage's fault, we will start anew, Prince Legolas." She walked away gracefully.

Legolas watched her go, now more then before he sensed something was wrong. He looked at Gimli who nodded. The Dwarf felt it too. They silently swore they would keep an eye on things.

Finally dinner was served. Legolas was seated beside Aragorn with Gimli and Jaisia on his other side. Suddenly Legolas had a terrible feeling of foreboding. He glanced at Aragorn who was reaching for his goblet. Legolas had no idea why he did it. He just did. He knocked the goblet over with his elbow before Aragorn got it.

Wine spilled all over the table and the goblet fell to the floor with a clatter. Aragorn gave Legolas a startled look.

""Oh, I'm sorry, Aragorn. It was horribly clumsy of me," Legolas apologized.

Aragorn smiled. "That's all right, my friend, no harm done," he said. Servants scurried to clean up the mess and bring a clean goblet for the King.

Gimli and Jaisia gave Legolas puzzled looks. Legolas just shrugged then glanced at Sandi and a chill went through him. Sandi's eyes were filled with hate, but the look faded as quickly as it had come.

**MEANWHILE**

Lilith awoke with a jerk, heart pounding from the vision she'd been given. She went to the opening of her shelter and asked a young Centaur to fetch Kai immediately. The Centaur dashed off.

Kai came only moments later. "What is wrong, Shamaness?" he asked, seeing how pale and shaken Lilith looked. 

"You must go to Minas Tirith and fetch Jaisia and Legolas. Bring them here and do not take no for an answer. The ceremony can not be put off after all-- it must be done quickly. Go Kai and make haste!!" Lilith ordered.

"As you command," Kai said. He whirled and dashed off to gather what he would need. He was on his way in less then an hour.

Back To Cliffhangers!! *Evil Chuckle!!* R/R please!!!!


	18. Secret Conversations

*Sigh* Long night, my muse is trying to abandon me--but I won't let her/him/it escape!!!

Chapter 18--Secret Conversations

After the ball was over Gimli insisted that Jaisia and Legolas come back to his home by the forge for a talk. He closed the door and locked it before turning to Legolas. "All right, elf, let's have it," he said.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Don't play innocent with us, little brother. You knocked over the goblet on purpose, why?" Jaisia asked. "You aren't that clumsy."

Legolas sighed. "I'm not really sure. I just felt like something was wrong. Sandi gave me such a look afterwards, like she'd like to see me skinned alive. I fear that something is wrong," he said.

"You think Sandi tried to hurt sugar? But he's her father!!!" Jaisia protested.

"And that accursed mage has been telling her lies for years, lies she may still believe, I can't seem to trust her," Legolas said.

"Perhaps you should share your concerns about her with Aragorn," Gimli said.

"Who do you think he'll believe, me or his daughter?" Legolas said. "I can not say anything to him or to Arwen."

None of them could argue that, silently they separated to return to their rooms to think and rest. Legolas entered his old room and locked the door. He turned and someone was standing there. "Elbereth!! Don't do that!!" he gasped.

"Sorry, I thought I'd check on you," Lightfingers shrugged. "How's it going?"

Legolas told Lightfingers everything that he suspected. "Do you think Darrin did the same thing to her that he did to me?" he asked.

"Not sure, I'm going to go talk to some people," Lightfingers said and climbed out the window. He was gone in an instant.

Shaking his head, Legolas doused the lights and laid down. Eventually he fell asleep despite his concerns and fears.

Legolas was up early the next morning. He headed toward the kitchen, intending to see if he could grab a bite to eat. Reaching the bottom of the steps he bumped into Sandi. "Excuse me, princess," he said. He was careful to show none of his suspicions. 

"That's all right, Legolas, where are you off to so early in the morning?" Sandi asked.

"I might ask you the same," Legolas said.

"But you must answer me first--after all I am a princess," Sandi said. "And you are a guest here only."

"But I am also a prince so I believe we have a stalemate, my lady. My business is mine alone, good day," Legolas said. He could feel the princess' glare as he headed for the kitchen.

__

You'll be sorry for this, I swear it, elf, Sandi fumed. She continued up the stairs to her room to plot and rest. She had so many things that needed to be worked out……

So what'd you think? **Frowns** Not sure I like this chapter, let me know if it needs something…..R/R!!!!!!


	19. Urgent Messages

Storms forecasted again, so I thought I'd get another chapter up just in case. 

Chapter 19--Urgent Requests

Kai arrived in Minas Tirith in two weeks, exhausted and dirty. "I must see my sister and Legolas," he panted. He was taken before the King immediately. 

Aragorn gave the weary Centaur a concerned look. "Perhaps you should rest for awhile, Kai," he said. He wondered how Kai had known that Legolas and Jaisia had returned. The messenger would have not even arrived at the village yet.

"No, I have to see them, Lilith sent me and she said to hurry," Kai said. "Please, Aragorn? I must not waste time."

Aragorn gestured to a couple servants. "Summon Jaisia and Legolas here," he ordered. "Have refreshments brought for our guest." They bowed and hurried off.

Soon a servant brought food and cold wine. Kai ate and drank ravenously. Legolas and Jaisia came in just as he finished. He hugged both of them. "I am glad to see you, my brother and sister," he said.

"Kai, what is wrong? Hey!! Did you have twins?" Jaisia asked.

"Yes, colts, but never mind that for now. You and Legolas must come with me. Lilith wants to see both of you, it's urgent. She told me not to take no for an answer. Come, we must hurry," Kai said.

Jaisia was concerned. When Lilith made an urgent summons it meant something important had happened. "Of course, we'll come, right Legolas?" she asked.

"Aye, we'll be ready shortly, Kai," Legolas agreed. They hurried off to gather their things.

Sandi was standing in the hall outside Legolas' room when he came out. "Leaving so soon? What a pity," she said. "I can not understand why you would be in such a hurry to leave when you can stay here and bask in luxury at my father's expense."

"I don't need to bask in luxury here. I could do that at home--my lady," Legolas said. The last word sounded vaguely insincere.

Sandi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Your manners have faded over time, Prince Legolas," she said. "That could get you in trouble."

"Perhaps, farewell, princess," Legolas said and left her standing there.

They paused at Gimli's on the way out. Kai and Jaisia waited outside while Legolas went inside to speak to his friend.

Jaisia looked at Kai. "Why this urgency, Kai?" she asked.

"I think that if you consider it you all ready know," Kai said quietly.

Jaisia hesitated then nodded. She did know and it was exciting and scary at the same time.

**MEANWHILE**

Legolas told Gimli everything and that he had to leave with Kai and Jaisia, but he'd be back as soon as possible. "Keep a close eye on Aragorn and Arwen, Gimli. I fear for them," Legolas said.

"I swear upon my axe and the honor of my clan that I will. Safe journey, Legolas," Gimli vowed.

"Thank you, my friend," Legolas said. He left the house and leaped on Jaisia's back and they left Minas Tirith and headed for the village.

I'll try to get more up if it doesn't storm like it's suppose too. (It's forecasted for storms til Friday!! ICK!!!) R/R everyone!!!


	20. Decisions

Hey!! What happened?! Where'd everyone go?!! Come Back!! **LAUGHS** Drat, I scared them off!! Here's more!!

Chapter 20-Decisions

They reached the village in record time and went to Lilith's shelter without bothering to stop and rest. Lilith greeted them and bade them come in. "Sit, we will not waste time," she directed. The three of them obeyed, sitting around the fire. The smell of incense filled the shelter.

"Jaisia and Kai know why I summoned you here, now I will explain to you, Legolas of Mirkwood. Sometimes a bond forms between some centaurs, most commonly twins. We call it soul bonding. It is a link stronger then friendship or love and breakable only by death. The shaman of the tribe must awaken it and all involved must accept. I could never understand why Kai and Jaisia never formed it. The bond was there, but it was not awakening. Kai's sons, Aine and Chaz have it all ready. It wasn't until you came here that I realized why. The bond was not complete, you are part of it," Lilith said.

"But why me?" Legolas asked. "I'm not a centaur."

"I know not, no one knows why it even forms--but it is there, I have sensed it though at first I believed I was mistaken," Lilith said. Her eyes bored into Legolas' suddenly. "But I was not, you must agree to accept the bond so I can awaken it."

Legolas stared into the Shamaness' eyes, for the first time he sensed the power Lilith controlled. It was ancient and powerful beyond anything he'd ever felt.

"Realize this, once it is done, it can not be undone, you minds and spirits will be forever bound. You will known everything about each other, feel each other's pains, sorrows and triumphs. You will be able to communicate with each other mind to mind as easily as speaking. One night I give to you to consider this and to rest. The ceremony must be done on the eve of a full moon, that is tomorrow night. You may go now," Lilith said.

They left the shelter together. Kai turned to his siblings. "My mate will have food waiting for us. We can eat and you can meet my children. They are eager to meet their aunt and uncle that they've heard so much about," he offered.

"I'd like that, I wish I could have been here sooner, right Legolas?" Jaisia said.

"Aye, I would like that too," Legolas agreed.

Kai led the way to his shelter. His mate, Lissa, greeted them warmly. "Sit, dinner is nearly ready and the twins will be here at any moment," she said. "It's good you both have returned."

Ten minutes after they sat down the twins burst into the shelter. They had Lissa's black hair and green eyes. They stopped short when the spotted Jaisia and Legolas and stared.

"Aine, Chaz, this is your aunt Jaisia and your uncle Legolas," Kai said.

Jaisia stood and went to the twins and hugged them. "I'm happy to meet you both," she said. She was delighted when the twins returned the hug.

Legolas stood and joined them also. "Hello, Aine, Chaz," he said.

Chaz studied Legolas curiously. "You're the elf father talked about," he said.

"That's right," Legolas said.

"You're skinny and your ears are funny looking," Chaz said.

"Chaz!! That's not polite!" Lissa chided. "Show respect to your elders!"

Jaisia had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. _Oh, I'm going to tease Legolas unmercifully about this later, _she thought.

"But mother it's true!!" Chaz protested. Aine nodded in agreement.

"That does not excuse bad manners," Kai chided gently. "Now we will eat supper. You will have plenty of time to talk to your aunt and uncle later."

They sat down to eat. Sleep would be elusive for Legolas that night. Lilith had given him a lot to think about. He had to make a very important decision tomorrow.

Whatcha think? I need reviews!!! Leave Reviews!! Pretty please!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Bonding Of Souls

Hi there, peoples…here's the next chapter--Enjoy!!!

Chapter 21--Bonding of Souls

After breakfast the next morning Kai, Legolas and Jaisia went to Lilith's shelter. Lilith waved them in. "Have you made your choice?" she asked.

"Jaisia and I are willing," Kai said.

Lilith looked at Legolas. "And are you willing to open the bond, Legolas?" she asked. "It can not be done unless you join it."

"I am willing though I wonder about privacy," Legolas said.

Lilith laughed. "Don't worry, you can close the bond during --private-- moments," she said and winked roguishly at him.

Legolas laughed too, but he also blushed a little. "Will it be done tonight then?" he asked.

"Yes, return to me at dark and it will be done," Lilith said. "Leave me now, I must prepare everything."

They left the shelter and wandered down to the river where the twins were playing with the other young Centaurs. Kai laid down. Legolas started to join him, but suddenly Jaisia grabbed him.

"Time for another swim!!" Jaisia whooped and charged into the water. She dropped Legolas into the water with a splash much to the delight of the children.

Legolas surged to the surface, sputtering and gasping. "This means war, Jaisia!!" he shouted and began to splash her. Squealing and laughing, the children joined the fun.

Kai watched Jaisia and Legolas play with the children with a smile for a while before standing and joining the fun. It was good to have his brother and sister back. Lunch was eaten with Valinar and Isolanthe, both of whom were delighted that they were safe and they'd returned.

Finally night fell and the three of them returned to Lilith's shelter. "Come in and sit," Lilith said. They did. Incense had been lit and the only light came from the small fire. Lilith studied them seriously. "Speak only when asked a question, we begin," she said. "Around this sacred flame sit three who are destined to become one. Do all accept and acknowledge this bond as true?"

"We accept and acknowledge this," the three of them said together, much to their surprise.

Lilith nodded. "Then as Shamaness I will form the bond as others have done before me," she said. She poured a bluish liquid into a goblet and handed it to Jaisia. "All of you drink from this."

Jaisia drank and passed it to Legolas. After all of them had done so Lilith took the goblet and tossed the remainder of the liquid onto the fire. Blue steam hissed into the air and Lilith began to chant softly in a language none of them were familiar with.

Legolas felt like he was floating then suddenly images of Kai and Jaisia filled his mind along with thoughts and emotions. It was like being caught in a raging river, unstoppable and irresistible. He cried out and vaguely he heard Jaisia and Kai do the same. Slowly awareness faded into blackness…….

Cliffhanger!!!! Hahaha!!! Thanks to my newest reader who pointed out something that definitely needed to be addressed!!!! R/R everyone!!!!!!


	22. Aftermath

AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Bad insomnia!! Guess I'll have to write instead of sleep--heh!!

Chapter 22--Aftermath 

Legolas woke up with a headache. "Who stampeded an orc army through my head?" he groaned. He sat up slowly.

Kai grinned at the Elf. "**Are you all right, little brother**?" he asked.

"Where did you learn Elvish?" Legolas asked in surprise.

"From you during the bonding," Kai said. He looked quite pleased. "It's a beautiful language."

"Thank you, what time is it?" Legolas asked. "And where in valor am I?"

"Midday and you're in the guest shelter. Jaisia is preparing things for your journey back to Minas Tirith," Kai said. "Please be careful, both of you."

"We will be, Kai," Legolas promised.

Three hours later Legolas and Jaisia left the village and headed back to Minas Tirith. They were both concerned about Aragorn and Arwen's safety. 

**IN MINAS TIRITH**

Sandi took a long drink from her goblet, trying to keep her temper. She planned to carry out her plans while the Elf and Centaur were out of the way, but now the Dwarf was in her way instead. She kept a light-hearted smile on her face by force of will, but inwardly she was furious!

Gimli had come to the castle shortly after the other two had left and he was staying close to Aragorn and Arwen. He was watching her like a hawk, eyes cold and suspicious. It was obvious he would not allow anything happen to either the king or queen.

Sandi knew the Dwarf was a very close friend of the Elf and she'd seen and heard what a deadly fighter he was. She could do nothing, but bide her time.

Finally dinner was over. Sandi excused herself, saying she was weary. She didn't go to her chamber though. She wandered aimlessly throughout the castle, looking in each room and planning what would be changed after she became Queen of Gondor. The Dwarf would be killed, the Centaur harnessed to a wagon like the beast of burden she was and the Elf would suffer, beg and die, slowly! It was then Sandi walked into a storeroom. She glanced around without much interest then turned to leave. It was then she saw something wrapped carefully in cloth. Curious, she unwrapped it to reveal a portrait. It was her when she was a baby with the Elf. The Elf was laughing, she was smiling too and one hand gripped the Elf's hair. Sandi frowned, brow furrowing as she studied the portrait. A memory rose slowly into her mind. "Lee," she whispered.

What'd ya think? More? Or maybe I should stop? **GRIN** R/R please!!!


	23. Memories And Denial

Hi everyone--sorry about the delay, but I had a bit of writer's block…

Chapter 23--Memories And Denial

Sandi stared at the portrait for a long time before wrapping it and returning it to its place. Returning to her room, she summoned a certain servant. He came in and bowed. "I want you to arrange a little surprise for the Elf and Centaur. Kill them both!!" she ordered. She know longer wanted the Centaur alive. She would die with the Elf. She ignored the memory the portrait had awakened. It was not true; she knew what had happened-- Darrin had told her.

"How must they die?" the servant asked.

"Whoever you send may do whatever they wish to them, but they both must die," Sandi said. "Now go, spy and find men to carry out the assassination."

"As you wish, future queen of Gondor," the spy said with a mocking bow and left the room. He had the perfect men in mind. He went to find them.

Meanwhile Legolas and Jaisia were hurrying back to Minas Tirith as fast as they could go though Legolas refused to allow Jaisia to push herself to hard.

"We must get back as soon as possible, we can't waste time," Jaisia gasped.

"What good will it does for you to exhaust yourself?" Legolas demanded. "It's getting dark so we'll stop. I do not want to risk you injuring yourself."

Jaisia took a deep breath. "All right, we'll stop for the night," she agreed reluctantly. She knew Legolas was right. They stopped and set up camp; they would continue first thing in the morning.

**Back In Minas Tirith*

The spy moved down the dark streets with confident ease until he reached a rather seedy-looking tavern called The Warrior's Rest. Opening the door, he slipped inside. The common room was crowded and the air was hazed with smoke. He moved through the crowd, knowing the man he sought would be in here. Finally he spotted him at a table in the back of the room. He went over to him. "I have a proposition for you and your men, Garth," he said.

"Sit down, Shade," Garth smirked.

Shade scowled, but did. "I want your men to kill the elfin prince and the centaur," he said. "You will be paid generously. They are outside the city, traveling, make sure you catch them before they can reenter the city."

Garth drained his mug. "It'll cost you five hundred gold for this and I do not haggle," he said coldly.

Shade knew the mercenary meant it. He nodded. "Agreed, amuse yourselves as you wish as long as they're both dead," he said and left the tavern.

Garth smirked nastily after the man. _This murder will be most enjoyable, the men and I will enjoy a little sport with the elf before we cut his throat, _he thought. He stood and went to get his men and prepare to leave. He was anticipating some real sport from torturing the Elf.

Hahh, Sandi's a nasty wench, isn't she? R/R!!!!! Thanks for being patient!!!


	24. Attackers In The Night

Thanks reviewers, action coming, Riley--NOW!! Lots of hacking and slashing in this part--Yuck!!

Chapter 24--Attackers In The Night

Jaisia and Legolas set up camp that night and ate supper. Jaisia insisted on taking the first watch. She waited for awhile then moved to Legolas' side. She peered into his sleep-glazed eyes. She had always been fascinated by the way Legolas slept. She gently brushed a lock of gold hair away from his face, tucking it behind one delicate pointed ear. "Sleep well, soul-brother," she whispered then returned to her watch.

After four hours Legolas took over the watch while Jaisia got some sleep. Legolas had been on guard about an hour when he spotted ten men on horseback coming straight at them. "Jaisia, wake up!!" he shouted. No sooner then he shouted the riders charged them. Legolas took his bow, notched and fired an arrow at the lead rider.

The arrow should have pierced the rider's heart, but to Legolas' shock it ricocheted like it had hit a solid wall and went harmlessly to the left. "Jaisia!! Hurry!!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Jaisia was at his side an instant later, sword in hand. "What are you waiting for? Shoot!!" she asked.

"It isn't working," Legolas said. He notched and shot again, aiming at another rider, only to have the same thing happen. "They're protected somehow!!"

Jaisia cursed. "Then it's all blade work!" she said.

Legolas slung his bow over hi shoulder and drew his daggers as the men reached them.

Jaisia lunged at the nearest attacker and stuck. Her blade slashed across one's face, taking both his eyes. He screamed once before Jaisia second stroke gutted him like a trout. He fell in a shower of blood.

The men formed a ring around them and slowly tightened it. They were surrounded and trapped in the midst of their enemies.

Legolas hissed in pain as a sword sliced his arm. He slashed at the man with his dagger, but he wasn't close enough. He threw himself forward into a roll to avoid a blow that would have cleaved his skull. He came to his feet fast and slashed a deep cut into his attacker's thigh.

The man paid no heed to the wound and turned his horse to come after Legolas. He was laughing as he did so. He slashed at Legolas' stomach viciously.

Legolas leaped back out of range then, though he hated to do it, threw one of his daggers. It sank into the man's throat up to the hilt. The man gagged and clawed at his throat as blood sprayed from between his fingers. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Legolas tore his dagger free. Four other men charged at him and the other four charged Jaisia. "Surrender, elf and it will not be so painful," one said. "Fighting us will make it worse."

"Nay, I will not," Legolas snapped defiantly. Another man went down with one of Legolas' daggers in his eye. 

Jaisia cursed as she separated an attacker's head from his shoulders, blood sprayed everywhere and the severed head bounced across the grass like a ball as the corpse fell. Another fell, gutted like a deer.

Legolas was slowly beginning hemmed in and overwhelmed by the attackers. He was trading feints and thrust with one man when he was seized from behind. A man had dismounted behind him while he was distracted and grabbed him. He started to struggle, but froze when a dagger was pressed against his throat, drawing blood.

"Stop, centaur or I'll cut his throat here and now!" the man warned.

Heh, heh-- R/R please!!! Or the Elf gets it!!!! Am I serious?----Maybe so, maybe not….


	25. Bold Action

Hi again, time for another chapter----thanks again for reviewing everyone….mind speech in ( blah )

Chapter 25--Bold Action

Jaisia lowered her blade. "Why? You'll probably kill us both anyway," she said.

"True, but your friend will bleed his life away like a butchered hog, now drop the sword or else," the man said. He pressed the dagger tighter against Legolas' throat.

( Jaisia, don't! Get out of here ) Legolas pleaded.

( Don't move, little brother. I've learned new tricks ) Jaisia replied. She started to put the blade down like he'd ordered.

The man turned his head away slightly. "Take it from her," he ordered one of the men. 

His attention was diverted only a few seconds, but Jaisia moved with the speed befitting an Elf. She brought her arm up then snapped it forward. 

The man holding Legolas had just faced forward then he gasped in shock. His eyes crossed to look at a slender dagger lodged between his eyes. The dagger fell away from Legolas' throat as he fell.

Legolas didn't know exactly what had happened, but when his captor's grip loosened and the dagger fell away from his throat he tore himself free. He whirled, ready to fight then he realized what had happened..

Jaisia expected to be swarmed by the surviving attackers, but all of them were just staring at the body in shock.

"She's killed our boss, Garth is dead!!" one said..

Jaisia raised her blade. "Does anyone else want to die?" she demanded.

The five men looked at each other then turned their mounts and galloped off, leaving Jaisia and Legolas behind.

Legolas pulled the dagger free and cleaned it off then returned it to it's owner. "Nice throw, but what if you had missed?" he asked.

"Would it have mattered?" Jaisia asked.

"Nay, I suppose not," Legolas admitted. "Where did you learn how to throw a dagger with such accuracy?" He went to fetch his other dagger.

Jaisia grinned at him. "I spent a lot of time with Aragorn's weapon master myself and fuzzy made the dagger for me," she said.

Legolas laughed. "You are wonderful, soul-sister," he said.

"You only say that because it is so true," Jaisia teased impishly.

Jaisia and Legolas laughed together then settled down again after disposing of the bodies. They managed to get a bit more sleep and the next morning they headed of towards Minas Tirith again, this time with greater haste.

  
**MEANWHILE**

Sandi cursed in fury and threw a vase against the wall to shatter with a crash. "Damned fool!! He's failed me even after I gave him spells to help him. I should have never trusted another to take care of those two. I must dispose of them myself--but how?" she wondered.

Great throw and save by Jaisia--right everyone? R/R please!!!


	26. Safely Back

Glad you're happy, Jade-- **Brushes Confetti off computer monitor and keyboard** So here's more to keep you happy--I hope….

Chapter 26--Safely Back

Jaisia and Legolas were relieved to arrive in Minas Tirith three weeks later. They stopped at Gimli's forge, but he wasn't there so they headed straight to the castle.

The guards bowed politely. "Welcome Prince Legolas, Lady Jaisia, King Elessar has been waiting for you to return as has Queen Arwen," one said. He gestured for them to enter.

Aragorn and Arwen were in the throne room along with Gimli. Both smiled when Jaisia and Legolas entered. Aragorn clasped Legolas' hand and Arwen hugged Jaisia.

Gimli snorted. "Bout time you two came back, crazy elf and centaur," he grumbled.

"Thank you, stupid dwarf," Legolas retorted.

"We missed you too, fuzzy," Jaisia said. "Hi sugar!! Same for you!!" She trotted over and hugged Aragorn enthusiastically.

"Easy--you've got the grip of an orc!!" Aragorn protested. He squirmed free, laughing.

Arwen laughed too. "Ah, Jaisia, you are a delightful person!" she said.

"You mean half-person," Gimli muttered.

Jaisia stuck her tongue out at Gimli. "Fuzzy, short person!" she retorted.

"Stop belittling his size, Jaisia!!" Legolas scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was rather short sighted of me," Jaisia returned. She, Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen burst out laughing.

Gimli scowled at all of them. "I've got work to tend to at my forge, instead of wasting time with you crazy folk," he grumbled and left.

"I hope fuzzy is not angry," Jaisia said.

"Nay, you know how Gimli is, he's fine," Legolas said, still chuckling.

Jaisia giggled some more then wiped her eyes. "That was fun!!"

"Sit down, both of you," Aragorn said. He and Arwen returned to their thrones and sat while Jaisia and Legolas did the same. 

The next two hours were very pleasant. They sat and talked about different things. They exchanged many tales some humorous, some not--but they all enjoyed themselves. 

"So where's Sandi?" Legolas asked, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, she went shopping for a new gown, we're having a ball tonight, will you two attend it also?" Arwen asked hopefully.

Jaisia and Legolas exchanged knowing looks. "We will both be honored to attend," Legolas said. They excused themselves and left to prepare themselves.

Legolas separated from Jaisia and went to his chamber. He would keep a close eye on Aragorn and Arwen tonight so no harm would come to them.

Tada!! Hope you like!! Giving everyone a cliffhanger break!! R/R peoples, please!!


	27. Serpent In The Dark

Is this soon enough? Hey Jade, I am interested in a lullaby still, sent you a couple e-mails, but got no answer. Also started a new fiction--Hands Of A Healer if anyone wants to check it out as well--Hint-Hint….

Mental speech in ( blah )

Chapter 27--Serpent In the Dark

The ball was in full swing by sunset and the room was packed. Legolas had retreated to the balcony for a breath of fresh air while Jaisia watched Aragorn and Arwen. It was a beautiful night, stars glittered like millions of candles.

Legolas took a deep breath. It had been stiflingly hot in the ballroom and the mixed scents of the perfumes some of the guest were wearing was nauseating. Soft footsteps sounded behind him and he turned. "Good evening, princess Sandi," he said politely with a bow.

"An elf's ears are indeed sharp, I thought perhaps you would partner me in the next dance, I'm sure father wouldn't mind," Sandi said. "Unless you can not dance, my prince." Her eyes challenged him.

"Of course, my lady, it would be a honor," Legolas said. He offered her his arm and escorted her back into the ballroom. They joined the dancers just as the next song began.

"You are a superb dancer, my last two partners kept stepping on my feet," Sandi said.

"Thank you, perhaps your beauty distracted them," Legolas replied gallantly. He couldn't deny Sandi looked lovely in her yellow silk ball gown.

"A graceful dancer with a honeyed tongue, I'm shocked a woman hasn't snatched you up yet, my prince," Sandi said. 

"I suppose I have not found the right woman as of yet," Legolas said.

"And what kind of woman do you search for?" Sandi asked.

"I am sure I'll know her when I find her," Legolas replied.

"Do you find me lovely?" Sandi asked coyly.

"You are very beautiful, my lady," Legolas said. He was starting to wonder where this conversation was leading up too. Just then the song ended much to his relief then Sandi was claimed by a new partner. Legolas retreated to Aragorn's side.

"Sandi is wonderful, isn't she, Legolas?" Aragorn said. "Arwen and I are very glad to have her home."

"It is good she's returned," Legolas said, lying between his teeth.

Aragorn gave him a concerned look. "Are you all right, my friend?" he asked.

"Aye, just a bit stuffy in here, that is all," Legolas said. He managed a convincing enough smile to satisfy Aragorn.

Dinner was a buffet much to Legolas' relief, that meant nothing could be put in the food or drink. He found a quiet place to eat and after a minute Jaisia joined him.

"Are you all right? I can sense you're troubled about something," Jaisia said.

"I think dear Sandi is up to something, but I'm not sure what," Legolas said.

Finally the ball ended and Legolas was able to retreat to his room. Closing the door behind him, he pulled off his boots then headed for the window to open it.

Suddenly there was a hiss, a sharp sting of pain then fire seemed to shoot through his leg. Legolas looked down and saw a tan and black snake--a widow maker!! Their venom was poisonous, paralyzing then killing their prey. Legolas turned and took a couple steps towards the door before his legs gave way. (Jaisia--help, bitten by a widow maker ) he cried mentally then everything went black.

ARRGHHH!!!! Back to cliffies!! What fun!! R/R peoples!!!


	28. In A Nick Of Time

Last update til Monday, everyone--my muse and I need a break!! Sorry……**Sheepish Grin**

Chapter 28--In A Nick Of Time

Jaisia was just saying good night to Aragorn and Arwen when she stiffened, eyes widening. "Legolas needs help!!!" she cried. "He's been bitten by a widow maker!!!"

"Damn!! Let's go! Arwen, fetch my herb satchel--hurry!!" Aragorn said. Jaisia and Aragorn raced up to Legolas' room.

Finding the Elf unconscious on the floor, Aragorn scooped him into his arms and laid him on the bed while Jaisia lit the candle and brought it over.

Arwen rushed in with the satchel and handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn tied a cloth around Legolas' leg above the bite as a tourniquet. He pulled a slender knife from the satchel and passed it through the candle flame. "Jaisia, pin his shoulders," he ordered.

Jaisia placed her hands on Legolas' shoulder, using her weight to hold him. "I've got him," she said.

Aragorn cut over the fang marks. Black blood oozed from the wound as Aragorn put his hands on either side of the cut and squeezed hard.

Legolas screamed, arching against Jaisia's grip and almost freeing himself. The Centaur pressed down with all her strength. ( Hold on, soul-brother, it will be over soon ) she soothed.

Aragorn kept squeezing until the blood was red without a trace of black then washed of the blood. He put on herbs and a bandage then pulled out a small vial of liquid. He poured it down Legolas' throat with Jaisia's help. "That should do it, but he'll be weak and sick to his stomach for a couple days," he said. He removed the cloth from around Legolas' leg.

Jaisia sighed in relief. "That's a relief," she said.

"How did you know he'd been bitten, Jaisia?" Aragorn asked.

Jaisia sighed. "Legolas and I will tell both of you when he's up to it," she promised.

Aragorn nodded. "Someone should stay with him just in case," he said.

"I will," Jaisia said. A soft hiss got her attention and she stomped down as the snake started to emerge from under the bed, crushing it. "Vile creature!!" she said.

"I can't understand how it got here," Arwen muttered. They bid Jaisia good night and left, closing the door behind them.

"I have an idea how the snake got here," Jaisia said softly. She turned her attention to Legolas. It would be a long night.

Aragorn and Arwen went to bed, but Aragorn was worried. "It seems like there's been a lot of accidents lately. I agree with you Arwen, I don't see how the widow maker got into Legolas' chamber either. Thank the Valor we were able to help him in time. The poison would have surely killed him before to long," he said.

"Thanks to Jaisia, you were able to get ther in time. Everything will be all right, beloved," Arwen whispered. She kissed him.

Aragorn drew her close and they slowly fell asleep.

Jaisia stroked Legolas' long blonde hair away from his face. She was upset and angry about what had happened. She knew that the snake had not just wandered into Legolas' room. Someone had left it there to kill him. Jaisia silently thanked Lilith for awakening the soul bond. That had been what had saved her little brother's life. **"I will guard you with my very life, little brother, this I swear on my blood,"** she vowed grimly.

Okay--no serious cliffy so you can have a break!!! R/R peoples!!!!


	29. Another Serpent In The Dark

Okay, my muse and I are rested now--next chapter up…

Chapter 29--Another Serpent In The Dark

Jaisia woke from a light sleep without knowing why. The candle had gone out and the only light was the moon. It was then she saw the door was open and someone stood by the bed. Jaisia opened her mouth to say something then saw moonlight reflect off an upraised dagger. "NO!!" she shouted and lunged.

The assassin turned to fight only to collide with an enraged Centaur. He was knocked against the wall so hard that the dagger went flying from his hand. "Interfering bitch!!" he hissed.

Jaisia loomed over him, eyes blazing. "Wrong thing to say, murderer!" she snarled. Usually Jaisia was a gentle person, but the blatant murder attempt had enraged her past control. She spun and lashed out with both hind feet.

Caught between Jaisia's hooves and the stone wall the man's skull exploded and he fell, blood was everywhere. Still maddened, Jaisia trampled the body under her hooves.

While she was doing that Aragorn burst into the room with three guards. All of them froze when they saw what was happening. The body was battered and crushed and still Jaisia was trampling it, cursing and snarling. Aragorn had never seen the mischievous Centaur act like this. He approached her cautiously. "Jaisia, stop it. He's dead, please stop," he said. "It's over now, all over."

Jaisia heard the voice and slowly her rage calmed. She looked down at the crushed and mangled--thing--under her hooves and shuddered. She backed off, noticing her legs were splattered with blood up to her knees. "He snuck in here, I saw him ready to kill Legolas. I couldn't let him hurt my brother. He had a knife, it's on the floor over there," she said.

"It's all right, Jaisia," Aragorn soothed. He spotted the dagger and picked it up. "Get rid of the body, come Jaisia, we'll take Legolas to one of the guest rooms for now."

Jaisia picked Legolas up and followed Aragorn. "He slept through the whole thing. What was in that antidote?" she asked.

"The cure for the poison plus a sleeping drought, he'll be awake tomorrow," Aragorn said. He opened the door to the guest room and stood aside so Jaisia could enter.

Jaisia laid Legolas down on the bed, brushing his hair out of his eyes tenderly. ( Rest and know that all is well, little brother ) she said.

"I'll stay with him awhile if you want to go clean up," Aragorn offered tactfully.

Jaisia gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, I would like that. I'll be back soon," she said and left.

Aragorn pulled up a chair and sat down. "You've gained yourself quite a protector in Jaisia, my friend. Now that I've seen the consequences I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath," he said.

It was nearly noon when Legolas opened his eyes. He felt horrible, sick to his stomach and to weak to lift his head from the pillow. "Aragorn? Jaisia?" he asked.

Jaisia leaned over him. "About time you woke up, sweet cheeks, Can't I turn my back on you for twenty minutes without you getting in trouble?" she demanded.

Legolas smiled. "Sorry, sis," he muttered.

"Well, don't let it happen again!" Jaisia said sternly.

"What happened?" Legolas asked.

Jaisia sighed and told him everything, including the assassin and what she'd done to him. "It just happened, I didn't mean to do it," she concluded miserably.

"It's all right, it happens when battle rage hits. You were protecting me and for that you have my thanks," Legolas soothed.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Jaisia called.

Aragorn came in with a tray "Awake at last? Good, we were all worried about you. I brought food for you both," he said. He handed Legolas a bowl.

Legolas frowned. "Broth?" he grumbled.

"Exactly-- if you keep that down we'll consider something more at supper. You're staying in bed until I say otherwise," Aragorn said.

"But--" Legolas began.

"Don't start--you aren't supposed to argue with your liege lord. You'll do as I say unless you want me to tie you down and let Jaisia feed you," Aragorn said. His eyes were teasing, but still serious as well.

"But--" Legolas began a second time.

This time Jaisia interrupted him. "Shush, listen to sugar, sweet cheeks, he's right," she said.

Legolas subsided, realizing he was losing this argument anyway. "Oh, all right," he muttered.

"That's better, now drink your broth, all of it, mind," Jaisia said.

"I think you've got everything under control, Jaisia. I have to go to the audience chamber for a council meeting now," Aragorn said and left the room.

There--,stubborn elf--to bad Jaisia is worse…You like? Then R/R folks!!!


	30. The Interlude

Thanks to my most faithful reviewers--Jade, I got the lullaby and it is nice--but I decided to try to write one myself first, after all I might want to include songs in other fics!!

Chapter 30--The Interlude

Jaisia took the broth from Legolas and helped him get upright then handed it back. "Drink it all, little brother, I don't want to lose you," she said. She began to eat her own food.

Legolas drank the broth, which wasn't so bad. When he finished he sat the bowl down and laid back, even that small exertion had tired him.

Jaisia glanced over at him. "Do you still feel sick?" she asked. "Sugar said you would be."

Legolas nodded wearily. "Thank you, Jaisia, for saving my life," he said.

"Don't mention it, families are supposed to take care of each other," Jaisia said affectionately. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you awake." She watched until his eyes glazed over in sleep then sighed in relief.

It was six hours before Legolas opened. Jaisia was not there; instead it was Aragorn sitting next to the bed. "So back with us again, eh?" he asked.

"Where is Jaisia?" Legolas asked.

"She was exhausted so I made her go to her chambers and get some sleep, but she made me promise not to leave you alone," Aragorn said. "She's quite a lady." He helped Legolas sit up again, ignoring his protests and handed him a mug. "Drink this, it'll help settle your stomach."

Legolas could smell mint. "You did not put a sleeping drought in this, did you?" he asked. He knew Aragorn all to well.

Aragorn laughed. "Not this time, you've slept enough," he said.

Legolas drained the mug. It was good and it did seem to help. It was then he realized he was starved. "Is it time for dinner yet?" he asked hopefully.

"It should be here shortly," Aragorn said.

Legolas frowned. "It is not going to be broth again, is it?" he asked.

"No, but nothing heavy, fruit and cheese, don't want to risk making you ill, my friend," Aragorn said.

"You are such a worrier, Aragorn. You are treating me like a child again. I know enough to be careful," Legolas complained.

"You must be getting better, you have the strength to complain," Aragorn chuckled. Someone knocked on the door. It was a servant with a tray of food. Aragorn took the tray. "Thank you, you may go," he said. She curtsied and left. Aragorn shoved the door shut and carried the tray over to Legolas.

Legolas gladly dug into the food. "Did you find out who the man Jaisia killed was?" he asked.

Aragorn grimaced. "After what Jaisia did there wasn't enough to identify. His skull was crushed, his features unrecognizable," he said. "I never thought her capable of such fierceness. She is more protective of you than I have ever been."

Legolas sighed. "She was a bit upset by her actions, Aragorn. I hope she will be well," he said.

"So do I, but I think she will be. She is a strong woman and a warrior as well," Aragorn said. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Aragorn opened it. "Hello, Sandi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mother wants to see you, I'll stay with Legolas for awhile," Sandi offered.

"Thank you, love. Legolas, I'll be back in a bit," Aragorn said.

"Don't worry, father, we'll be fine," Sandi said.

Legolas watched Sandi warily as she closed the door behind Aragorn and then walked slowly towards him. He felt very vulnerable without so much as a dagger to defend himself. ( Jaisia, come quick ) he said.

CLIFFHANGER!!! R/R or I'll cry!!! 


	31. The Princess And The Prince

Is everyone ready for the next part? This could be a long one--maybe longer than An Unusual Friendship!!

Chapter 31--The Princess And The Prince

Sandi stopped by the bed and slowly pulled out a curved dagger smeared with black powder. "I fear that the poison is going to reoccur much stronger and kill you. I tried to help you, but couldn't and I couldn't get help in time," she said. 

Legolas knew he was out of time. He had to reach Sandi or die. "Do not do this, little flower, you were as much my daughter as Aragorn and Arwen's. I used to sing to you, do you remember? You used to call me Lee because you could not pronounce my full name," he said.

Uncertainly flickered in Sandi's eyes and her hand trembled. "Shut up and don't call me that! I won't let you stop my plans!" she hissed.

"Your plans or Darrin's? He used his magic to force me to bring you to him then filled your mind with lies, Aragorn and Arwen would never have abandoned you. They love you, as do Jaisia and I. We hunted for you so did a lot of others," Legolas said.

Sandi was torn between memories, remembering the portrait then what Darrin had told her. 

Legolas took a deep breath. "I used to sing this to you-listen," he said and began to sing…

Sleep Little One

This Day Is Done

The Sun Will Again Rise

So Close Your Eyes

Tomorrow You May Play And Laugh

Now And Forever May The Stars Light Your Path

Sandi's eyes overflowed and tears poured down her face. The dagger fell to the floor with a clatter and she flung herself into Legolas' arms. "Lee, oh Lee! I'm sorry!! So sorry!!" she wept. "Forgive me, please forgive me!!"

Legolas let her cry, stroking her thick raven hair soothingly. "You are forgiven, it is over, all over, little flower," he whispered.

The door flew open, crashing into the wall as Jaisia burst into the room. She had her sword drawn, but stopped when she took in the scene.

"All is well now, Jaisia, Darrin's hold over Sandi has been broken. I think you should go fetch Arwen and Aragorn. We all need to talk," Legolas said quietly.

( Are you sure? ) Jaisia asked.

Legolas nodded and went back to comforting Sandi.

Jaisia turned to leave then looked over her shoulder. "I won't be long," she said and left.

Sandi pulled away, but took Legolas' hand in hers. "I have done such horrible things. I lied to mother and father, tried to poison father and tried to kill both you and Jaisia. Mother and father will hate me. I don't see why you don't hate me," she whispered. 

"If you will forgive me for giving you to that foul sorcerer I can forgive you," Legolas said.

"I do, but will mother and father forgive me?" Sandi said.

Legolas gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "They will forgive you, trust them and me," he said.

Ta-da!! How was my lullaby ? Did it stink? I've never wrote one before? Well, now you know why I needed one!! R/R peoples--please?


	32. Reforging Trust

Thanks for your reviews everyone, glad you like this…

Chapter 31--Reforging Trust

Aragorn and Arwen entered the room, looking puzzled and a bit concerned. "What's going on, Legolas? Jaisia roused us and said you needed to speak to us and that it was urgent," Aragorn said.

"Where is Jaisia?" Legolas asked.

"She said Gimli should be here too and went to get him," Arwen said.

Legolas nodded. "He should be indeed, we shall wait for them to return," Legolas agreed. "Then we will talk." He felt Sandi's grip tighten and squeezed her hand gently in reassurance. 

It seemed to take forever for Gimli and Jaisia to return, but finally they did. "I guess we're ready now," Jaisia remarked. "Who starts?"

Sandi took a deep breath to gather her courage. "I will or I fear I won't be able to make myself speak at all. Mother, father, Gimli, it's a long story, perhaps you should sit down," she said. The three of them obeyed and waited. Sandi looked at Legolas.

"All will be well, Sandi, go ahead, it must be done so you can start again," Legolas encouraged her. "Be strong, little one."

"I lied to you and mother, father, I was here to take the throne from you by any means necessary. I tried to poison you. Legolas knocked over the goblet though. I tried to murder Legolas and Jaisia too. I had my spy send those men to kill you and Jaisia, Legolas because you both were getting in the way of my plans. He's the one that put the widow maker in Legolas' chambers. I came here tonight to kill Legolas myself. He still forgave me though I can't see how he could," Sandi said, almost whispering. 

She pointed to the knife. "But Legolas awoke the memories I didn't want to recall and made me realize the evil that I was committing. I realize now that Darrin used me for his own ends, lied to me so I would follow his suggestions. He never cared a bit for me. He just turned me against the ones who did." Tears filled Sandi's eyes again and spilled down her cheeks. "I will accept whatever punishment you deem suitable for my crimes. I ask for your forgiveness though I know I don't deserve it." She fell to her knees at her parent's feet, head bowed

Arwen was crying too and Aragorn looked stricken. Things were silent for a long time, except for Arwen and Sandi's weeping.

"I know that I have committed treason, father and the punishment for that is death. I won't resist that sentence if it is to be my fate," Sandi said bravely.

Suddenly Aragorn stood and pulled Sandi to her feet, his own eyes filling with tears. "I forgave Legolas for kidnapping you because it wasn't of his free will. How can I not forgive you when it wasn't your fault either," he whispered. He hugged Sandi to him. "I love you, my daughter." He pulled Arwen into the embrace also and they stood there a long time.

Pulling away, Sandi looked uncertainly at Gimli and Jaisia. "Do you two forgive me?" she asked.

"It wasn't your doing, I don't blame you," Gimli grunted. "It was all this mage's fault."

Jaisia hugged her. "Fuzzy's right, I forgive you too," she said.

That night for the first time in countless years the future of Minas Tirith and Gondor seemed bright and full of promise once again. They could start their lives anew.

How was it? Sappy--I know. **Sniff** But I like sappiness occasionally….. R/R everyone!!!


	33. War Declared

Thanks everyone, sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was to tired after updating Hands Of A Healer……

Chapter 33--War Declared

The next day Legolas had regained enough strength to move around. Aragorn summoned everyone to the meeting room. "I've spent a lot of time thinking about all this and I feel that we must do something about Darrin. I don't think he'll give up on his plans," he said.

"So what are you planning to do?" Gimli demanded.

"I'm planning to attack the city he controls," Aragorn said.

"So it is to be war," Gimli said thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe it must be done if there is to be any peace."

"So when do we attack?" Legolas asked.

"Soon as possible," Aragorn said. He looked at Sandi. "I trust you know the city well. Can you draw us a map?"

Sandi lifted her chin proudly. "I'll do better then that. I'm going with you," she said.

"No, you're not, daughter. You must stay here," Aragorn said.

"You need my magic to fight him, I'm going," Sandi retorted.

Aragorn scowled at her. "You most certainly are not, it is far to dangerous. You will stay in Minas Tirith," he said.

Legolas looked from Aragorn to Sandi and saw their expressions were exactly alike then he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it.

Aragorn and Sandi looked at him. "What's so damned funny, Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"You two, you both have that mulish expression on your face, like father, like daughter!" Legolas snickered. He collected himself. "Sandi is right Aragorn. We need her help to fight Darrin. She of all people should know his strength and weaknesses. There is no other choice."

Aragorn sighed. Deep inside he knew that Sandi and Legolas were right. "Very well, you may come with us though I wish you wouldn't," he said.

"Thank you, father, don't worry, everything will be all right," Sandi said.

"Now we need to know what kind of forces we're facing. Legolas, Jaisia, you've been there. What did you see?" Aragorn asked. "Tell me everything."

Jaisia and Legolas told Aragorn everything they'd seen when they'd been in the city. After they finished everyone was silent and thoughtful for a long time.

"We will need some reinforcements, allies to fight with us," Aragorn said.

"You'll get them," Jaisia said confidently. "I know my tribe will want to help. We are your allies after all and we will back you."

Legolas nodded. "I'll go back to Mirkwood and speak to my father, he will send a company of warriors and archers, I'm sure," he said.

"And I will go to the Glittering Caves and gather a troop as well. It is time for us to test the strength of the races of Middle Earth's new alliance!!" Gimli said.

"Then let's get started for there is much to do," Aragorn said. "As soon as all our troops are assembled we attack!!" The meeting over they all separated to leave on their separate missions.

What do you all think? Like it--hate it? Let me know!! R/R please!!


	34. Sailing To War

Just so all of you know the delay wasn't my fault. Fan Fiction Net had a hardware break down so no stories could be updated, but all is up now!!!

Chapter 34--Sailing To War

It was finally time. The Men, Elves, Dwarves and Centaur armies had gathered. Aragorn, Gimli, Sandi, Legolas and Jaisia watched as the troops boarded war ships that would take them to Xandir.

All to soon all was ready. Arwen walked up to Aragorn, but she wasn't wearing a gown. She was dressed as a warrior. "I am going with you," she said.

"But-" Aragorn began.

"Don't you but me, Aragorn! This evil bastard murdered our children, stole our daughter, almost destroyed the friendship we shared with Legolas and tried to ruin the White City. I am a warrior as much as any of you and I will not stay behind," Arwen said grimly. She faced Aragorn defiantly.

Aragorn couldn't argue. He didn't want her to go anymore then he had wanted Sandi to go, but he knew Arwen had a right. "All right, my love. We'll end this together," he said.

They boarded the last ship and set sail. There was no way to turn back now. The necromancer had to be destroyed to restore peace to Minas Tirith. All of them knew the danger, if Minas Tirith fell into the mage's hands he could strike at the Centaur village and Mirkwood at will. He was a threat to Middle Earth like Sauron and he had to be stopped.

One evening Jaisia walked up to Legolas who was standing at the railing, gazing at the stars. "You are troubled. I feel it," she said. "Will you share your thoughts with me?"

"My people will sail west after this is done, their time in Middle Earth has passed. Father told me earlier," Legolas said.

Jaisia nodded. "And you are torn between the Havens and Middle Earth, part of you wants to go with your people, but part wishes to stay here," she said.

"Aye, I've thought about it every since father told me," Legolas said.

"You'll have to search your heart and decide what you wish to do, little brother, but whatever you chose remember that I will support your decision no matter what," Jaisia said. She stood quietly beside Legolas to offer company and support.

Later that evening Aragorn asked Jaisia and Legolas to come to he and Arwen's chamber. When they arrived Gimli, Aragorn, Sandi and Arwen were waiting for them. "You owe me an explanation, how did you know what happened to Legolas, Jaisia?" he asked. "You said you'd explained when Legolas was recovered."

"We call it a soul-bond, it often happens between twins. Kai's twins, Aine and Chaz have it, but Kai and I never did which was odd. It didn't awaken no matter what Lilith tried then I met Legolas. The bond started to wake, the reason it didn't wake before was because the bond included three," Jaisia said.

"Are you saying Legolas was meant to be part of this bond?" Arwen asked.

"Yes, believe me it was a shock to all of us. A non-centaur has never been part of a soul-bonding before. I think perhaps meeting Legolas wasn't so much by chance as I thought. I think the unopened soul-bond may have led me to him--the last one needed to complete the bond," Jaisia said.

"So you, Kai and Legolas are soul-bonded? Just what does that do?" Aragorn asked.

"We share each others memories, thoughts and emotions. If one of us is hurt we'll sense it, if one of us dies the others will know. We can speak to each other with our minds. When Legolas was bitten by that snake I felt it and heard him cry out for help in my mind. We share a bond deeper then friendship or love, that can only be broken by death," Jaisia said.

"A powerful, but dangerous gift," Aragorn said thoughtfully. "Can it be removed now that it's been started?"

"Nay, once Lilith awoke the bond there is no way to close it off," Legolas said. "It is forever."

Jaisia nodded in agreement. "That is the way it has always been between those that accept this bond," she said.

Aragorn nodded. "That settled we have plans to make before we reach our destination, everyone gather around and let's plan," he said.

Like it? R/R!!! Please-thank you!!


	35. Landing On Foreign Soil

Sorry, I tried to get this up after I got home, but ff.net is at it again and I can't log in…

Chapter 35--Landing On Foreign Soil

The war ships were finally in sight of Xandir and headed toward it. Aragorn had decided to attack at the dock, hoping that there would be no war ships to block them. Neither Legolas nor Jaisia had seen any so it seemed like a worthwhile gamble to take. It worked perfectly; obviously no one had considered a sea attack. The ships were able to dock and the armies poured into the city.

Screaming townsfolk scattered for the safety of their homes as soldiers rushed into the battle. There was no order or discipline. It was all chaos and steel. Men fell and blood slicked the stones made footing treacherous.

The tangle soon separated friend from friend. Legolas used his bow until he couldn't any longer then drew his daggers, plunging into the fray. He'd lost Jaisia, Aragorn and Gimli in the tangle. All he could do was hope they would survive the battle.

No one truly knows what a true battle between armies is like--there is no order, no sense. There's no room for fancy sword play. The two armies simply collide and start hacking. After a while you're exhausted, hoarse from shouting and thirsty. The dead litter the ground under your feet and all you can think about is not tripping over them.

Legolas hissed in pain as a blade gashed his arm from behind, but he was fighting two other men and couldn't turn. He heard a heavy thud behind him then a sword thrust over his shoulder, plunging into one of his opponent's throat. Legolas killed the other then glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Jaisia, Kai or Aragorn, but instead he saw Tyon.

The Centaur nodded grimly at Legolas then turned and returned to the battle without a word.

Legolas saw his father ahead of him, fending off three enemies skillfully, but Legolas could see something Thranduil couldn't. A Xandir soldier brought up a crossbow and aimed at his father's back. "NO!!" Legolas screamed. He threw his dagger at the crossbow man.

Jaisia kicked a soldier in the face and stabbed another through the heart. She was panting for breath and bleeding from a multitude of wounds, but she was determined to keep fighting. It was then she felt a surge of fear. It was Legolas! She kept fighting, knowing she would never find him in this crowd. ( Hold on, little brother! ) she said.

In that terrible instant time seemed to slow to a crawl. Legolas screamed in rage as an enemy soldier stumbled into the dagger's path and it went into his eye. He fell and the crossbow man fired.

Thranduil jerked in agony as the bolt sank between his shoulder blades. His sword fell from his hand then he crumpled to the ground, motionless.

"FATHER!! NO!!" Legolas shouted. He fought his way toward his father then fell to his knees at his side. Gently, he turned Thranduil onto his back, but it was no use--the King of Mirkwood was dead. A primal scream of rage and grief tore free from Legolas' throat. Everything around him was forgotten in his pain at his father's death. A noise above him returned Legolas' attention to the fight. He looked up, cursing himself for his lapse.

A soldier loomed over him, grinning as his sword swept down towards his skull for a killing blow and Legolas had no way or time to block it. He braced himself to join his father.

ARRGHHH!!!! What a cliffhanger, huh? I am the queen of cliffhangers! Grovel at my feet--No? All right I'll settle for a review, thanks!!


	36. No Time To Grieve

Sigh--sorry-fan fiction net was down again when I got home from work, but I'm going on as fast as possible…

Chapter 36--No Time To Grieve

Just as the deathblow was about to connect the soldier jerked and a sword burst from his chest as he was ran through from behind. Legolas scrambled back just in time to keep the corpse from falling on him. "Arwen!" he cried.

Arwen looked at Thranduil's body. "I am sorry, Legolas," she said. She offered her hand to help Legolas up.

Legolas nodded and carefully removed the royal seal his father wore, placing it around his neck for safekeeping. He then allowed Arwen to pull him to his feet.

The fight was dying down as the surviving soldiers of Xandir fled for the dubious safety of Darrin's fortress. A lot of people were dead on both sides. 

"The others?" Legolas asked.

"Are fine," Arwen said. "Come, I imagine Aragorn will want to know you are safe."

Legolas gave his father's body a final mourning glance then followed Arwen to where the others had gathered.

Jaisia hugged Legolas fiercely. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said. She pulled back at the grief she sensed through the bond. "Legolas…?"

Legolas took a shuddery breath. "My father is dead," he said softly. Tears filled his eyes, but he forced them back.

Jaisia understood. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Legolas took a deep breath. "There is no time to grieve, we must finish this," he said. "Do we strike at the heart, Aragorn?" he asked.

"Indeed, it's the best way to destroy the beast," Aragorn said. He turned to the armies and began yelling orders briskly. Some of the forces would stay behind to tend the wounded and guard them from harm. The rest gathered and headed for the castle.

Jaisia came up beside Legolas, offering silent comfort and support to her soul-brother. She knew how much he hurt. "He'll be avenged, Legolas," she whispered.

When they reached the gates they were met by a messenger. "Lord Darrin demands you leave this city at once," the messenger said haughtily.

"And I demand he surrender at once. He started this by the assault on Prince Legolas, the kidnapping of my daughter and the murder of my sons. I will not leave until he does this. If he does not I will be forced to destroy his soldiers and his castle. Tell him that and I shall waste no more words with his lackeys," Aragorn said coldly.

The messenger cursed and rode back to the gates which opened enough so he could enter then boomed shut behind him.

"He'll never surrender, father, he does not care if all the soldiers and innocents are slaughtered," Sandi said. "I know him all to well."

Just then screams and cries of pure horror sounded from behind them as one they turned to be confronted by a sight so horrible they were frozen in disgust for a instant.

"Oh, Elbereth, nay," Legolas groaned.

"Sick bastard!!" Gimli growled.

The bodies of the slain--allies and enemies alike were rising with weapons in hand and advancing to attack the horrified armies. Their eyes glowed with unholy life as they approached.

"NO!!!" Sandi screamed. "I will NOT allow you to do this!!"

Mwahahahaha!! I have an evil mind!!! R/R please.

There will not be any weekend updates for awhile because I will be attending Renaissance Festivals for a few months…. This weekend until the final weekend of September, but I will update during the week. I'm considering doing a Drizzt Do'Urden fiction next. You guys will read it--**Puppy Eyes**-- Right?


	37. King's Daughter

Glad to be back at last--here's the next chapter…

Chapter 37--King's Daughter

Sandi faced the undead army coming towards them and began to chant in a strong, clear voice. None of them recognized the language. She finished the chant with a sharply spoken word and clapped her hands. The sky darkened and bolts of lightening rained from the sky, starting fires and burning the bodies of the risen dead. No one else was harmed. The storm faded, its task complete.

Sandi turned to Legolas and Jaisia. "I know not what your people's death rites entail, but there is no shame in a pyre of sky's fire," she said.

"Nay, none at all," Legolas said. Jaisia nodded in solemn agreement.

"Obviously he will not surrender just as you said, my daughter," Aragorn said.

Sandi nodded and examined the gate. "He's locked it with magic. I cannot force it. I am not strong enough," she said.

Arwen frowned. "Then how can we get inside?" she asked. 

The thought hit Legolas. "The dwarves!!" he burst out.

Gimli frowned. "What about the dwarves, elf?" he asked.

"I know what you are thinking! That's a great idea!!!" Jaisia exclaimed. She explained about the escape tunnels they had used to get out of the dungeon.

"If we use that we can get inside, perfect you two. Lead the way," Aragorn said.

Legolas and Jaisia led them back to the docks and to the warehouse. Much to their surprise they found Kyle and Lightfinger waiting for them.

"Where did you go? You said you'd come back!!" Legolas demanded.

"I could not, my master called me back," Lightfingers said. He gestured to Kyle.

"You are a slave?" Jaisia asked.

"No, but I am learning magic as his apprentice," Lightfingers said.

"And an apt pupil he is, the whole army can not fit into the passage as you surely know, King Elessar. I will help; I can open the gate for the armies while you enter the castle through the tunnel. Lightfingers will go with you," Kyle said. 

"Can he be trusted?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"Aye, they helped us before," Legolas said.

"My thanks, Prince of Elves, my condolences for the loss of your father. You will need much training Princess Sandi of Minas Tirith. The dark magic Darrin has passed to you can be seductive. Do not allow it to lead you astray or it will dominate you just as it did him," he said. Turning Kyle walked off without another word or a backwards glance.

"So which of you are going into the tunnels with me, King Elessar? There is no time to waste," Lightfingers said.

"Jaisia, Legolas, Arwen, Gimli, Sandi and myself will enter through the tunnels," Aragorn decided.

"Then go and may fortune be on your side," Kyle said and walked off.

The others followed the halfling down into the gloom of the escape tunnel.

Jaisia stayed close to Legolas, she could sense the anguish he felt over his father's death and she was worried about him.

All to soon they emerged from the tunnel into Jaisia's old cell. The cell door was closed and locked, but Lightfingers had no trouble picking the lock. Just as they left the cell Oren walked in through another door.

When he saw them the torturer's eyes widened in fear and he turned to flee. Jaisia was fast enough to cut him off and she knocked him down. He started to get up then found himself looking up the shaft of an arrow at an enraged Elf.

Legolas' eyes were cold as ice and merciless. He remembered the pain Oren had inflicted and how much he'd enjoyed the tortures he'd done. HE deserved death for his evil cruelty. Legolas' hands trembled slightly, the only sign of his inner turmoil, but one did feel it.

Jaisia shuddered as the pain, loss and grief Legolas felt swirled through her. She moved forward to try to speak to Legolas, but she wasn't sure she could stop him. She laid her hand on Legolas' shoulder and squeezed. "**Do not do this little brother, soul-brother. He is not worth it,**" she said softly.

So should Legolas shoot the rotten weasel or not? What do you guys think? Let me know--R/R please!!


	38. Sneak Attack

My, what bloodthirsty reviewers I have--(GRIN) Votes are in and here we go………

Chapter 38--Sneak Attack

Aragorn hadn't seen Legolas like this for a long time, but he knew if he wanted to kill this stranger he would no matter what anyone said.

"Don't kill Oren, pretty one, he was only obeying orders of master, he was. Oren not try anything, no," Oren whined.

Legolas smiled grimly. "Nay, you will not," he said and released the arrow. There was a thud and Oren was still with an arrow between his eyes. "You will never hurt anyone else again."

Jaisia was shocked and a little upset. "Legolas, how could you?!" she asked.

"The same way you could trample that assassin in the castle to a bloody pulp under your hooves," Legolas replied. He callously yanked the arrow free and returned it to his quiver. He led the way to the stairs and they started up.

Jaisia had a little trouble getting up the stairs, but she made it. "Where do you think he might be, Sandi?" she asked. They were in a long hallway.

"I think he would be in his conjuring chamber. We have to be ready to fight. That area will be well guarded and not all the guards will be living or human," she warned.

Arwen wrinkled her nose in distaste. "He is one sick bastard," she said.

"But he is a powerful sick bastard, we must be careful," Sandi said.

"Yes, we must, but I think we can cure what ails him," Aragorn said grimly. "Which way is this chamber, Sandi?"

Sandi pointed down the hall. "There is stairs at the end of this hall, we have to go up six flights. Can you do it, Jaisia?" she asked.

"I can, I will not stay behind," Jaisia vowed.

They went to the stairs. They were narrow; only two people could walk side by side. Jaisia's sides brushed against the walls. Aragorn and Arwen were first then Sandi and Legolas and finally Jaisia.

They had just started up the second flight when Legolas heard a faint click under Aragorn's foot. "Look out!!" he said. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Aragorn and Arwen's arms and pulled them back.

Just in time, spears popped out both walls through small holes in the wall. If Arwen and Aragorn had still been on that step they would have been impaled and killed.

Aragorn squeezed Legolas' wrist. "Once again I owe you my life as does Arwen," he said.

Legolas managed a feeble smile. "I have saved your arse so often I have lost count," he said. All of them laughed at the joke despite the grim task that laid before them.

"You are hanging around Jaisia to much, you are starting to sound like her," Arwen said.

"I know it. I have been corrupting him. It is a lot of fun too," Jaisia smirked. That started another burst of laughter. The brief joking helped them all relax a little.

Aragorn and Arwen broke off the spears and they continued up the stairs much more slowly and cautiously then before.

They climbed up two more flights, avoiding and disarming five more deadly traps. Suddenly Legolas stopped, senses screaming a warning. "Something's coming down the stairs!!" he warned.

All of them froze and drew weapons as the footsteps came closer. Legolas was the first to see their attackers. "Yrch!!" he hissed.

There was a horrible stench as the Orcs came closer and soon they realized why. The Orcs were undead created by Darrin. They prepared to fight…….

Dramatic Drum roll!!! Ahhh! They're doomed!!! Kidding, R/R everyone!!!


	39. Desperate Battle

Here's the next chapter--We're getting close to the end. Hey-Can I have one hundred reviews--Please?! Or my plot bunnies will go on strike!!! ( And So Will I ) ~_ ^

Chapter 39--Desperate Battle

The stairs was a bad place to have to fight. Only Aragorn and Arwen could fight, of course the zombie Orcs had the same handicap, but they were hard to kill and there was fifteen of them. Slowly the Orcs were overwhelming Aragorn and Arwen by sheer numbers.

Legolas shot one of the Orcs between the eyes but it had no effect at all. It didn't even react or slow down. "Damn it all!!" Legolas snarled.

Sandi stumbled back a pace as Aragorn bumped into her while avoiding a strike. Legolas steadied her before she could fall. "Can you do something?" he asked.

"I will try," Sandi said. She began to chant under her breath in that strange language.

Legolas felt a strange tingling feeling on his skin and shivered slightly.

"Everyone cover your eyes!!!" Sandi cried. She brought her hand palm up and toward the Orcs. "Incinerate!!!" A fireball shot from her hand into the Orcs and exploded.

A wave of heat and fire washed over them, but no one suffered the slightest injury. "What was that?" Jaisia asked, obviously shaken. The stench of burning flesh was almost intolerable.

"Protection from fire and fireburst. Come on, the protection spell will not last to long," Sandi said. They made their way over the charred corpses and continued up the stairs.

Finally they were out of the stairway, much to everyone's relief. They stood in a long hallway lined with doors on both sides. 

"Which door is it?" Jaisia asked.

"I am not sure, the conjuring room moves around because of a magic spell. We will have to open doors until we find it. Most of these will have monsters or traps inside," Sandi said.

"Oh wonderful," Legolas muttered. "Hey Aragorn! You can pick the first one to lead by example!"

Aragorn snorted. "That is not funny," he retorted.

Jaisia giggled. "Do not worry, sugar. We will be right behind you," she said.

"I am sure you will be," Aragorn grumped. He went to the first door on the left, took a deep breath and drew Audruil. He looked at Legolas who had notched an arrow and aimed at the door. 

"Go ahead, Aragorn, I am ready," Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded and opened the door. He saw a huge troll. "Damn!" he exclaimed and slammed it shut again before Legolas could fire. "Wrong door," he said.

Boom, Boom, Boom!!! Came from the door and it shuddered in its frame. "Get ready! It's trying to get out!!" Aragorn yelled and backed away from the door.

The door was smashed to kindling and the troll emerged into the hallway, snarling and drooling. It's clawed hands slashed at the air.

"Jaisia, you know what trolls eat?" Legolas asked.

"No, I have never seen one," Jaisia replied.

"Just as well," Legolas said. He raised his bow and fired. The arrow struck it in the shoulder.

The troll bellowed more in rage then pain and started towards Legolas, but Aragorn and Arwen attacked it with their swords, distracting it.

The fight went on for awhile with no gain on either side then it happened. Arwen didn't dodge one of the troll's punches in time and she was flung heavily into the wall. She slid to the floor and didn't move.

"Arwen!! No!!" Aragorn shouted and flung himself at the troll, screaming in rage…….

Not home tomorrow so I thought I'd get this up while I had time…You like? R/R please.


	40. Teamwork

Sigh, this keeps trying to push into a Legolas romance fiction. Tossing romance plot bunny out of the door--All right, peoples, here we go…mild non-con in this part--but nothing graphic--so don't worry…..

Chapter 40--Teamwork

Gimli lunged forward and chopped at the troll's leg like he was trying to fell a tree, making it turn towards him. It bellowed in pain and rage as Aragorn struck its ribs.

Seeing the troll was distracted, Legolas moved. He went to Arwen and grabbed her wrists then dragged her out of harm's way. A loud bellow got his attention and he looked up to see the troll coming straight at him, ignoring Gimli and Aragorn. He released Arwen's wrists and stepped in front of her, grabbing for his bow.

"Hey, ugly!" Jaisia yelled. She darted forward and stabbed it in the ribs.

The troll growled and swatted at her, but kept coming at Legolas.

Legolas notched an arrow and took careful aim at the troll's eye, hoping for an instant kill. The troll was very close when he fired. The shot was perfect, but to Legolas' surprise and horror the arrow rebounded a couple feet from the troll and came back at him. He dodged to the left and the arrow missed, shattering against the wall. He drew his daggers as the troll grabbed for him.

The troll seized Legolas around the waist and lifted him up, ignoring the slashes it got on its hands and arms. Turning, it threw the Elf down the corridor. Legolas was flung a good twenty-five feet and slammed heavily to the floor.

Jaisia lunged while the troll was distracted and plunged her sword deep into the giant's thigh and cut down then leaped away.

More by luck then aim, she hamstrung the troll and its leg buckled as it fell. The last thing the troll would ever see was Gimli's wickedly sharp axe falling towards its face.

There was a sharp crack as the axe lodged in the troll's skull. It convulsed once then died. Aragorn sheathed his sword and went to Arwen's side while Jaisia went to Legolas who was slowly getting to his feet.

"Are you hurt?" Jaisia asked. "You took an awful tumble."

"I am all right, what about Arwen?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed in relief as Arwen began to wake up. "Just a nasty lump on her head," he said. He gently helped his wife to her feet and handed her back her sword.

Gimli tore his axe free then looked around. "Wait--where is Sandi?" he asked. It was only then everyone realized she was missing.

**Meanwhile**

Sandi was dragged roughly into the conjuring room and shoved to the floor at Darrin's feet.

"Well, hello, my dear, how kind of you to return to me," Darrin purred.

Sandi glared at him. "You lied to me! You used me!!" she cried.

Darrin looked thoughtful. "Yes, I did, but you had to betray me by siding with them again," he said. "You have little value to me now, except as bait."

"I hate you! They will get here and they will kill you!" Sandi said.

"Such disrespect to your teacher, you deserve punishment," Darrin said. He chanted softly and gestured.

Much to Sandi's shock and horror she found herself standing up without planning too. "What have you done to me?!" she cried.

"Just made you a bit more compliant, my dear," Darrin said. He looked her up and down. "I did not realize what a beautiful woman you had become before. Take off your clothes for me." 

Sandi sobbed in disgust and rage as her hands obeyed. Soon she stood nude before Darrin, helpless to his will.

Darrin looked her over. "Lovely indeed, I think I will let you live even though the others must die. You will be my consort," he said. "We have time to seal the bargain with a kiss."

Desperate, Sandi sent her thoughts at the only person she felt she could reach. ( Lee, help me--please!! ) she cried, gagging in disgust as Darrin's lips covered hers.

**DRAMATIC DRUMROLL** What you think people? R?R please!!!


	41. To The Rescue

Getting nervous yet? I am--heh, next part coming up!! Non-Graphic Rape in this chapter, just so you know, but it won't get any worse then this…..

Chapter 41--To the Rescue

They had just started down the hall when Legolas stopped short. "Sandi?" he asked.

Aragorn was at the archer's side in an instant. "What is it?" he asked. "Legolas?"

"Darrin has her, he's used the same spell on her that he used on me," Legolas said. "We have to hurry."

"Then we should not waste time," Gimli said. He strode boldly to the door next to the one Aragorn had chosen and opened it. The room was empty. "Nothing, no trap, no beast," he said and closed the door.

Suddenly the last door on the right side began to glow. "I grow bored with your interference. I am here. Enter if you dare," a voice said.

"That was him," Legolas said.

"Let us go rescue Sandi then," Jaisia said and started toward the door boldly.

Legolas stopped her. "Do not be so hasty. It could be a trap," he cautioned. "Why should he make it so easy for us to find him?"

Jaisia stopped and frowned. "You are right, little brother, it makes no sense. But what should we do?"

Aragorn took a deep breath. "We must check all of the doors. It is best to be cautious," he said. He longed to go through the indicated door to save his daughter, but Legolas was right.

Arwen looked like she felt the same, but she nodded. "I agree, it will not help Sandi if we are lured into a trap," she said.

Jaisia went to the next door. "I guess it is my turn to open one," she said and pulled it open. "WOW!! Look at this, Legolas. How did he do this?" 

Legolas came to her side and found himself looking into a forest. "It is Mirkwood, I have no idea how this was done," he said.

Arwen, Aragorn and Gimli came over and peered through the door with as much amazement and wonder as Jaisia had shown.

Jaisia slowly entered the room and went ten feet into the forest. She turned to face the others. "Should we explore it? Sandi could be in here," she said.

A noise got Legolas' attention and he looked up. His eyes widened in horror. "Jaisia, look out!! Above you!!" he shouted. 

The warning was a heartbeat to late. The giant spider landed on Jaisia's back and sank it's poisonous fangs into her shoulder. Jaisia screamed once and fell.

"Jaisia!" Legolas shouted. He started forward. The spider spat webbing at him. He didn't dodge fast enough and the webbing hit him in the face--blinding him. Legolas tried to quickly rip the webbing away, knowing the spider would attack while he was vulnerable.

Aragorn moved quicker then the spider this time. He seized Legolas' shoulder and yanked him back out of the doorway as the spider lunged. One swift blow split the spider's skull and it crashed to the floor in a pool of green blood, dead. He went to Jaisia and administered and antidote to the poison while Arwen helped Legolas.

It took an hour, but Jaisia was ready to continue the search, but they all now realized that Darrin was a lot more dangerous and clever then they'd realized.

**Meanwhile**

Darrin realized that his attempt to lure the intruders into a trap hadn't worked. "Well, they are not as foolish as I thought. How nice it is to have a challenge after all these years," he said. He walked over to Sandi. "Perhaps we have time for more then a kiss after all." "NO!! Do not touch me!!" Sandi protested.

"You have no say in this, my dear. I will do what ever I wish to you," Darrin said. He gestured and chanted. A large, luxurious bed appeared in the center of the chamber. "Lay down, my pretty slave, it is time." 

Sandi sobbed helplessly in shame and rage as her body obeyed. Darrin followed, removed his own clothes and joined her on the bed. Sandi could do nothing, but sob and protest as Darrin took her…

Rotten Bastard--isn't he?!! R/R please!!!


	42. The Confrontation

Sigh, had a rough night, but I feel better now, sorry about the delay….

Chapter 42--The Confrontation

After Darrin was finished he stood up and dressed. "Stand up, my sweet. You must greet your parents," he said.

Sandi obeyed and the bed disappeared. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Your so-called rescuers will be coming through the door at any minute," Darrin said. "I must prepare a welcome for them." He began to chant harshly.

Sandi's eyes widened in horror when she realized what the mage was summoning. "No, oh no," she whispered.

**Meanwhile**

Legolas shivered suddenly and looked around. The air felt cold and carried the stench of a great evil much like the Dark Lord. He staggered and leaned against the wall for support.

Gimli noticed. "What is wrong?" he asked. The others stopped and looked at Legolas as well.

"Something is here," Legolas said. "Dark, foul, hating all life, cruel and powerful, living only to kill." He looked at the others in turn. "We are in great danger."

They went to the next door. They were worried especially after what Legolas had sensed, but they had to go on. Arwen took a deep breath and everyone got his or her weapons ready then she opened it.

Darrin smiled coldly at them. "Welcome, we have been waiting, please come in," he said.

They did and noticed Sandi for the first time, nude with her face streaked with tears. Aragorn took one look at her and knew. "Bastard!! You raped my daughter!! I am going to kill you!!!" he snarled. Rage drove caution from his mind. He lunged toward Darrin, only to stop when it appeared in front of them.

It was huge with scales and glowing red eyes. It had claws and sharp fangs. It held a flaming sword in one fist. The Demon eyed the party and roared.

"Meet my newest warrior, pray he just kills you and doesn't decide to take you back to his realm with him," Darrin laughed cruelly.

"Man, elf and dwarf flesh-- it has been centuries since I have feasted on such beings souls and bodies!! This will be a pleasure!!" it bellowed and started toward them.

They all knew this would be the most dangerous fight of their lives. If the Demon won it would take their souls before it devoured them. There could be no quarter or surrender, only victory or defeat.

The Demon swung at Aragorn with its flaming sword, but missed when Aragorn ducked under the blow. It laughed. "You can not dodge forever, little man!" it roared.

Legolas notched an arrow and fired. It hit the Demon in the forehead and shattered. He quickly notched another, but the Demon reacted first.

"My turn, elf!!" the Demon said. A globe of black goop formed in its hand and it threw it at Legolas. It followed the Elf when he tried to dodge. The force of it threw Legolas against the wall, pinning him helplessly. 

"I will devour your soul first, elf prince," it promised. It turned to the others, brandishing its flaming sword. "Come little gnats, defeat me if you can."

Jaisia lunged and struck at the Demon with all her might, opening a wound on its shoulder.

"You will have to do better then that, centaur," it said. It smacked Jaisia aside with its free hand, sending her smashing into the wall.

Jaisia crumpled to the floor, stunned and temporarily out of the fight.

Gimli struck at the Demon's leg with a battle cry.

The Demon kicked the Dwarf across the room like a ball. "Gnats--you have no way to defeat me, now you die," it said. It gestured and suddenly Arwen and Aragorn were paralyzed. They couldn't move. Baring its terrible fangs, the Demon started towards Legolas. "You get to be first, elf like I said."

Legolas shuddered as the Demon loomed over him. He could do nothing…..  


CLIFFHANGER!! Question--Sequel anyone? R?R!!!!


	43. Jaws Of Death

The demon eats every one and dies of indigestion-----The End---Kidding!!!! Elf Torture warning!!

Chapter 43--Jaws Of Death

The Demon's glowing red eyes bore into Legolas'. "I am going to eat you piece by bloody piece while your friends watch, elf blood is sweet, and I wonder if the blood of a prince is more so. I will soon find out," it said. A sharp claw slid along Legolas' face then suddenly pierced his skin, drawing blood.

It hurt, it burned, but Legolas gritted his teeth and refused to cry out.

The Demon brought its bloody claw to its mouth and licked it off. "Sweet indeed," it hissed. "But I will not kill you yet. I want to savor your death." 

Just then Gimli and Jaisia both recovered from the blows they'd received and attacked from behind. The Demon heard them and suddenly they were paralyzed like Aragorn and Arwen. 

"No interruptions now, elf," it said and examined him like a predator watching its prey. It raised its claw in front of Legolas' face, an inch from his left eye. "How about if I blind you first or rip out your tongue? Hmm?"

Legolas forced himself not to react, knowing that was want the evil creature wanted.

Suddenly the Demon's claws slashed across Legolas' face, ripping four deep cuts and barely missing his left eye. 

"Darrin, please stop this, I'll do whatever you wish!!" Sandi pleaded.

"I all ready have your submission, my sweet," Darrin said.

"But you will have my --willing-- submission!!" Sandi choked.

"I do not need it with my spell on you, now be silent unless you would like me to take you again in front of all here," Darrin ordered.

Sandi's protests were frozen in her throat as the spell forced her to obey, but tears ran down her face.

The goop pinning Legolas disappeared, freeing him, but it didn't matter. The Demon seized his arm and twisted. The bone snapped like a twig then it flung him across the room. 

Legolas slammed into the opposite wall, crying out as he heard several of his ribs snap. He crumpled to the floor.

The Demon followed, laughing. "Hurt, little elf? That is nothing compared to what is to come," it snarled. It seized his good arm, breaking it as well. Sharp claws raked down his chest, ripping clothes and skin as well. The cuts burned like acid.

Jaisia was sobbing, feeling her soul brother's pain through the bond. "Stop, please stop!!" she pleaded. "Stop hurting him!!

"Stop? I have just began, centaur, if I were you I would consider your fate when I am done with the elf," the Demon snarled. It went back to what it was doing. 

Legolas was barely conscious, blood streamed from deep cuts that covered most of his body. He had multiple broken bones and he was sure he had some internal injuries as well. Death would be a welcome release from his agony. 

"(Little brother, do not give up!! Hold on--I love you!! ) Jaisia cried.

(I cannot, I am sorry, Jaisia," Legolas gasped weakly.

The Demon looked at its helpless victims then leered at Arwen. "You, my pretty, I will take back to my realm as my pleasure slave. It has been a long time since I have bedded a woman," it said. It seized Legolas by the throat and lifted him easily from the floor. "Enough, now I feed--I think I will start with an ear." It lowered its head, jaws gaping open.

Suddenly there was a horrendous explosion and the door went flying across the room, blown from its hinges to reveal Kyle and Lightfingers. "That is enough, foul one, release the elf and go back where you came from!" Kyle ordered. He began to gesture and chant a spell.

"I will drink your blood!" the Demon roared. It threw Legolas aside and charged the mage….

Battle Mages Unite! R/R please!! Thank you!!! Scared all?


	44. Darkness Retreats

Sorry, it's been so dark in the last few chapters; I'll try to lighten it up soon…

Chapter 44--Darkness Retreats

Jaisia was the first to realize she was free from the paralyzing spell of the Demon. She realized the Demon was beyond her. Whirling, she charged Darrin. "I am going to stomp you like the snake you are!!!" she shouted. 

Darrin's eyes widened as Jaisia charged him and he began to chant a spell. Just as Jaisia was upon him the necromancer disappeared. Jaisia skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into a wall. "Hey!! That is not fair!!" she shouted.

Aragorn rushed to Legolas' side and Lightfingers joined him. Desperately, Aragorn started to try to tend the Elf's wounds.

Meanwhile spells raged and flashed between Kyle and the Demon. Jaisia noticed that Kyle was starting to weaken so she charged the Demon. "Hey--over here, horn head!!!" she shouted.

The Demon turned and Jaisia kicked it in the groin with all her strength, but it just laughed. "Silly me, I should have known it would not hurt to kick a gelding there," she taunted.

The Demon snarled and slapped her, sending the Centaur flying, but turning its back on Kyle had been a mistake. Kyle shouted out a spell and white light surrounded the Demon.

It screamed in rage and pain then exploded. The entire room shook with the force of the blast, knocking everyone standing to the floor and blinding them temporarily. When they could see again there was nothing left of the Demon, but a black scorch mark on the floor.

Kyle looked at Jaisia. "Thank you, my dear, I would have lost if you had not distracted the Demon when you did," he said.

"You are welcome," Jaisia said with a pleased smile. It quickly faded when she remembered. "Legolas!" She rushed over to him.

Aragorn was trying, but the Elf was slipping away, bright red blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, showing a lung had been punctured. "Legolas!! Fight!! You have to help me out here!!" Aragorn shouted.

Kyle joined them. "I can save his life, but you must help me, centaur. He can be helped only through the bond you share, but if he does die while we are trying be warned that you too will die," he said.

Jaisia didn't hesitate. "I will do it," she said, moving to Kyle's side.

"Take my hand and one of his," Kyle ordered. Jaisia did and the healing began.

It was unlike anything Jaisia had ever experienced. It felt like her deepest soul was revealed and her entire body hurt as the spell worked.

Legolas cried out as hidden bleeding was stopped and bones and skin knit. Finally it was over. Kyle released Jaisia's hand and she collapsed next to Legolas. It was then she saw Legolas' eyes open. "It worked! He is all right!!" she whooped and hugged him while the others cheered.

"But Darrin escaped!" Arwen said angrily.

"But he has suffered the loss of his kingdom and guards," Kyle said. "We have defeated his guards and control the city. He lacks the power to cause more trouble for awhile, now we all should rest."

Hours later Kyle entered one of the rooms to find Jaisia sitting with the still sleeping Elf. "He will recover, thanks to you," he remarked.

Jaisia let out a shaky sigh. "And you," she said.

"The spell depends on your strength, lass. If you had not been strong enough you both would have perished. Do not belittle your accomplishments. You should rest," Kyle said.

"I am fine and I would like to stay with Legolas. I almost lost him. I think I would have died if that had happened," Jaisia said.

"Very well, good night," Kyle said and left.

"Me and you are going to have a nice long rest after all is settled here," Jaisia vowed. She took Legolas' hand in hers….. 

There, booted out the romance bunny--I like friendship between Jaisia and Legolas better. R/R please!!! 


	45. Picking Up The Pieces

WOW!! 110 Reviews!! Thank you, thank you!!! ONWARD!!!

Chapter 45--Picking Up The Pieces

It was nearly a month before everything was under control and finally it was time for the armies to return home. A mass funeral was held for the slain and the bodies burned. Legolas spent most of his time with his elder brother, the new King of Mirkwood, grieving in private for their father.

The armies were boarding ships to return to Gondor when Sandi and Kyle walked up to Aragorn and Arwen. "Mother, father, I have something to tell you," Sandi said.

"What is it, Sandi?" Arwen asked.

Sandi shifted nervously. "I-I will not be going back to Minas Tirith with you," she said. "I think I need to stay here for awhile."

"But why?!!" Arwen asked in surprise.

"I have decided to stay here as Kyle's apprentice, he will teach me new magic that will benefit Gondor when I am queen. I feel that would be for the best and Kyle thinks so too, please understand,"

Sandi pleaded.

Arwen and Aragorn exchanged looks then Aragorn hugged Sandi. "I agree and I believe Kyle will be a much finer king then Darrin. I will miss you," he said.

Arwen hugged her too. "So will I," she said. "But you have to decide what is best for you."

**Meanwhile**

Legolas and Jaisia stood on the dock gazing out over the water. "So your people are sailing west after we return to Gondor?" Jaisia asked.

"They will leave within the month, there is no reason for them to remain in Middle Earth now. The time of Elves is pass. Lord Elrond and his folk left for the Havens ten years ago," Legolas said.

"Are you going with them?" Jaisia asked, holding her breath.

"Nay, it is not my time yet," Legolas said.

Jaisia let out her breath in a huge sigh. "I am glad, I would miss you so would Kai and the twins are eager to spend more time with both of us," Jaisia said. She was so relieved Legolas wasn't going to leave her yet. "So we will spend a lot of time at my tribe's village--promise?"

Legolas laughed. "I promise," he agreed. "But I will probably regret it later."

Mischief sparkled in Jaisia's eyes. "Good, now have a nice swim," she said and shoved Legolas off the dock into the water with a splash. She galloped off to land, laughing.

Some of the people watching from a respectful distance burst out laughing, Kai among them.

Legolas scowled at them and muttered a few curse words under his breath as he made his way to shore. Once he got there Arwen and Aragorn took one look at the soaked Elf and burst out laughing.

"Nice swim, sweet cheeks?" Aragorn asked.

"Stow it, sugar," Legolas retorted.

Sandi giggled and hugged him. She explained why she was staying as Jaisia came up to them.

"It is a wise idea, be safe," Legolas said. "That bastard Darrin is still free."

"Not for long if I have anything to say about it," Aragorn growled. "He must be caught."

"Kyle will protect me and I will learn things to protect myself as well. Do not worry, father," Sandi soothed. 

Legolas gave Jaisia a scowl. "Why not push Aragorn into the water once in a awhile?" he demanded.

"Oooh, I could not do that to sugar, he might melt," Jaisia said.

Aragorn laughed. "Yes, you should know that, Legolas," he jibed.

"Sugar is not the only thing that melts in water, sire," Legolas retorted and walked regally off towards the ship.

Aragorn stared after him, open mouthed. "You little smart arse," he said.

Sandi, Arwen and Jaisia began giggling.

"He got you that time, father!!" Sandi gasped

Goodbyes said they boarded the ships and set sail back to Minas Tirith, everyone was eager to return to their homes and families. Eventually Darrin would have to be hunted down and dealt with, but for now all was safe and peaceful….

The End

Well, all done--what'd you all think? R?R!!! There will be a sequel!!!


End file.
